Unexpected
by alekunis
Summary: Follow our OC Sasha, an impulsive, thrill-seeking college sophomore whose life turns upside down when she flees to San Andreas, where she meets several individuals that will change her life, and particularly one in more ways than others... Trevor Philips. Basically, a young girl runs away and ends up hitchhiking to Los Santos with Trevor Philips... What could go wrong?
1. Escape to San Andreas

As her eyes opened slowly and she awoke, the blurry vision ahead of her cleared and she faced the view of the dry, desert land coming into view. Luckily, she had not been kidnapped and locked in a basement somewhere. Breathing a sigh of relief, she faced out the passenger seat window, where among the rocky mountains were several cacti that she stared at in awe. Growing up in Liberty City, this was completely out of her element. " _San Andreas… We ain't in North Yankton anymore_ ," she thought to herself, with a smile coming across her face. Being from the East Coast, she had always wanted to come here. And finally, she was. Of course, it had to happen under unfortunate circumstances. But to Sasha, she decided to take back control of her life and turn the situation into something for her advantage. As she stared out the window, the hazy events of the past 24 hours began to flood her mind. Suddenly, the vision of her mom screaming flashed her consciousness. " _I had to get out… I had to leave._ " She couldn't take it there for any longer. It was the first time she was going to visit her mother and sister in North Yankton since they had moved there from Liberty City. She knew how it always was with them, especially her mother, with the emotional abuse and manipulation. Yet for some reason, she wanted to believe this time could be different. She thought that maybe since they weren't in Liberty anymore that somehow things would magically change between them and their relationship for the better. It hadn't. She thought wrong. And so in the midst of the hysteria, she packed her bag and left the house. " _Things are never going to change… It's probably for the best that I just stay out of their lives,_ " she thought to herself as she stared out the window at the passing scenery.

"Well, rise and shine Sasha! We're in San Andreas territory!"

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the older man to her left, driving the eighteen wheeler truck she rather impulsively hopped into last night. Truthfully, she hadn't even had the thought of leaving the state entirely and running away. She knew she couldn't handle it there any longer, but when she stormed out of the house she had no intention of never returning back. However, when she first left the house in anger and frustration, she walked into a nearby gas station to buy a sandwich and overheard the man buying a load of red bull at the cash register telling the cashier how he has got an 8 hour drive to San Andreas for a delivery shipment, an idea struck into her mind as if a lightbulb popped above her head as if she were in a cartoon. She had many friends from college in and around Los Santos and thought that maybe this was her chance to turn this dreadful vacation into the adventure she had always wanted. She studied the man at the cash register as he paid, and decided he was un-creepy enough to go for it. She knew the idea was absolutely absurd, but going on an unplanned adventure like this was always something she had fantasized about doing. Not to mention, this seemed to be her golden opportunity. It was as if the universe was giving her a sign, and well... she at least had to ask. As he exited the store, she swallowed her pride and approached the man. She introduced herself, explained her situation, and informed him that she needed to somehow get to Los Santos in San Andreas and would be willing to throw some money his way to make it worthwhile. The sweet older gentleman, whose name was revealed to be George, was more than happy to accommodate but had informed her that Los Santos was south of where he was headed, and he needed to go all the way to the Northern region of San Andreas. She decided that that was no problem and would go along with him as far as he could take her and excitingly got into the truck, eager of the idea that soon she would be in San Andreas, away from her mother and North Yankton for good. She knew it was a long drive to San Andreas, and she fought hard to avoid falling asleep next to a completely strange man. Although she had conversed with him enough up to this point to assume that he wasn't an absolute psychopath, she could never be too sure. Yet, the weariness of her body was winning the fight, and soon she was sound asleep and slept throughout the night as the older man drove through the dark for eight hours straight.

"Wow, morning, George! Geez, you made excellent time," she said as she looked at the clock, realizing it was only 11 in the morning and they had expected to be in San Andreas by 1.

"Yup, drove straight through the night without stoppin'. You slept pretty well," the older man replied.

"Well, this truck you got here is surprisingly comfy. Not to mention, I was just so exhausted… So this is San Andreas, huh?" Sasha questioned.

"Yes, ma'am! I hope you rested up enough because your stop is comin' up soon. About 20 minutes ahead in the desert here is the good ol' town of Sandy Shores. I'll need to keep headin' North and get on the highway to Route 909, but I can drop you off there. And the city of Los Santos is only a few hours South," George responded.

"Oh wow, thank you!" Sasha exclaimed.

"No problem, sorry I can't take you all the way to Los Santos, but this shipment has gotta make it there in time. Y'know, duty calls," the man replied apologetically.

"Trust me, you've done far more than I could ever ask. I can't even thank you enough for taking me this far," Sasha replied. Before she knew it, the truck was pulling over to the side of the road just before the exit onto the highway.

"Now, on the left over these mountains right here, you'll find Sandy Shores. Quiet little town, nothin' compared to Los Santos. But hopefully, you'll find a bus or somethin' to get you outta there soon enough," George said to her as he pulled over.

"Thank you so much, George," Sasha responded, and she started to reach for her backpack to grab her wallet when the old man interrupted.

"Now now, no payment required. You keep your money. You never know when you're gonna need it, especially since now you'll be travelin' on foot and all. You got a plan?" George questioned. She smiled to herself at the man's generosity.

"Not necessarily, but I'm really good at winging it. I mean, I made it this far, haven't I?" she said as she let out a chuckle at her own joke. The old man laughed lightly in response.

"Alright, I'm sure you know what you're doin'. Somethin' tells me you got experience. Now, just be careful in Sandy Shores. I ain't been there many times but from the times I have been, I can tell you, it's an awfully weird place. Just, keep to y'self is all. A pretty girl like you is an easy target for them redneck weirdos," he warned.

She laughed in response. "Will do, thank you so much again George. Good luck on the rest of your journey!" she exclaimed.

"You too, darlin."

Without the man noticing, she had slipped a twenty in the cupholder. " _It's the least I could do for him,_ " she thought to herself. She grabbed her backpack, and hopped out the truck, with her feet creating a tiny dust cloud when she hit the ground. The truck drove off, entering the highway. She wondered how she got so lucky to encounter such a sweet old man. Across the road, she saw a valley in-between the mountains towards the direction George had told her to go. As she started to walk, she thought about George and what his life is like, whether or not he has a wife, and how many times he had picked up hitchhikers. In between the mountains now walking through the valley, the desert sun was shining down hard. She had paused to put her long, thick dark brown hair up, as beads of sweat began to form on her skin. She wondered how long she'd be walking until she'd come across Sandy Shores, and wondered what kind of "redneck weirdos" George warned her about that she would encounter.

After about forty minutes of walking, the small town had come into her view. No skyscrapers, no crowds of people, just low buildings, a whole lot of cactuses, and some palm trees. As she walked through the still town, she took notice of the quietness. All she heard was some motorcycles riding through here and there, and a few trucks passing by. One which honked at her mockingly, causing her to roll her eyes. As she walked through, she reached the Alamo sea. " _Well, that's one good thing about this place,_ " she thought to herself. She sat down on a rock, enjoying the view, and started skipping stones across the sea, wondering what her next move would be. " _I guess I should go find a bus_ station _or something…_ " as she got up, along the way, she lost her sense of direction, and couldn't recall which way South was to get to Los Santos.

Looking around, she saw a strange looking young man walking by the sea up ahead a few feet from where she was. He was humming and singing oddly to himself in a weird manner. She wondered whether or not she should say something to him, but figured he must've been harmless and well, he was the only person around. She stood up and shouted towards him.

"Hey!" she shouted towards him.

"Huh?"

The younger man looked up ahead confused, and she waved towards him to come over. He skipped his way over, and as he came into view, she noticed his odd features. He had dreadlocks, a variety of facial piercings, and a red bandana tied around his forehead.

"Oh, hey there! How ya doin'?" he shouted as he approached her.

"Hi…" she trailed off. "Do you know which way Los Santos is?" she asked curiously.

"Oh oh, Los Santos! It's South," he responded.

She chuckled… "Right… which way is South, again?"

He laughed before commenting, "well… uhh… it's that way," he said as he pointed behind her. "Actually, no.. that way, I uh, think," he said as he pointed in the opposite direction.

She laughed to herself. "Are you sure?"

"No, not actually. Nice to meet ya, I'm Wade," he said as he randomly introduced himself and outstretched his hand to her.

Finding him to be somewhat amusing, she took his hand willingly… "Nice to meet you Wade, I'm Sasha."

"Sasha! Cool, so whatcha goin' to Los Santos for anyway, Sasha?" he replied, emphasizing her name.

"Oh, I've never been... and I'm just trying to meet up with a friend," Sasha responded meekly, not wanting to delve into the details of her runaway.

"My cousin lives there, his name's Floyd! Any chance he's your friend?" Wade responded enthusiastically.

She chuckled to herself, finding him oddly amusing and very child-like. "No, not necessarily… but maybe I'll run into him. If I ever figure out how to get there first," she sighed.

"Well actually, I'm goin' t' see him soon! Hey, you should come with! Maybe we can drop you off or somethin'," he replied.

"Really!? You're driving to Los Santos? When?" Sasha asked with a gleam upon her face.

"Yep, well I'm not drivin', Trevor is. But I'm sure he won't mind! We're leavin' tonight, I think. He's gotta find like, a ghost or whatever…" Wade trailed off in confusion. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at his last statement but decided not to ask.

"Well, do you think this Trevor guy would let me come along?" Sasha asked innocently.

"Well, sure. I think. He's real nice, to me at least. But I've seen him been reaaaaaal mean to other people though… but you're a lady. I don't think Trevor minds ladies. We can go meet him now, and I can ask, if ya want," Wade replied.

"Um…. yeah… you know what? Why not? That'd be really cool if you could do that," Sasha responded. She initially hesitated but decided that with her stroke of luck so far that there is no way she could pass this opportunity up.

"Well, surely ain't no problem, Sasha! His trailer is only a few minutes this way, we'll be there in no time," Wade responded as he began to walk towards the other direction. Sasha quickly followed along, and the two began to walk together along the seashore.

"So, he's your friend? How do you know him?" Sasha inquired.

"Yep, I work for him. I actually only met him 'bout a year ago, and when my friends suddenly disappeared, Trevor was there for me. Has been lookin' out for me ever since!" Wade preached.

"Wait, what? Your friends… just disappeared?" she asked in puzzlement.

"Yeah, it was real weird actually. We was on our way to the gathering, I was wit' Daisy Bell and Kush Chronic… We met Trevor on the way. Anyway, later on Trevor and them drove out to the quarry, and they just disappeared. Haven't seen or heard from 'em since. But Trevor has been by my side ever since it happent'!" Wade responded enthusiastically.

She let out a laugh… "So they just… disappeared right after they met Trevor?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Strange, ain't it?" he replied.

"Yeah… geez that is weird," she said as she laughed to herself, wondering if the man had anything to do with their disappearance and if Wade was too naive to realize it.

Before she knew it, a trailer came into view. Sasha immediately wondered who exactly she was going to encounter, because from the vague description given by Wade, she wasn't too sure if this was a good idea. But, she didn't make it all the way to San Andreas to get cold feet now.

"Trevor! Ohhh, Trevor!" Wade called out as he entered the front yard of the trailer through the gate, with Sasha following right behind. She mentally prepared herself for who she was about to meet.

"The FUCK are you screaming outside of my trailer for, Wade!?" The older man shouted as he kicked the door open angrily, with his eyes quickly searching for Wade. Alarmed, Wade scurried to hide behind Sasha. She quickly looked behind at him confused, thinking " _Isn't this YOUR friend!?_ " When Trevor noticed Sasha was standing there, his angry posture calmed as he eyed her, up and down. She felt as if her entire body was being scrutinized, and she looked back into his eyes and as his eyes met back with hers, it felt as if he was looking through her soul. He was much older than she had imagined him to be, and a lot more… intimidating, but she sort of expected that part. Yet part of her thought he was oddly pleasing to look at, in an admirable, older man kind of way. She quickly swallowed and continued to stare him directly in the eyes without speaking up.

"Well, well, well… and who is this?" he said as he grinned at Sasha menacingly. "Wade, where the fuck are your manners? Aren't ya gunna introduce me to your new…. friend here?" Trevor finished off in an uncertain tone.

"This-this is Sasha, Trevor… and Sasha, this is Trevor.. my friend I was tellin' you about," Wade said nervously as he stepped out from behind Sasha. Trevor smiled at her devilishly and outstretched his hand to shake hers. At first, she hesitated for a nanosecond to shake his hand, but decided she should comply. She smiled and took his hand as they exchanged a handshake.

"Nice to meet you," she said quietly.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, beautiful!" he replied, emphasizing the beautiful. She shyly smiled in return, feeling her cheeks flush.

"So, what the fuck is a gorgeous girl like you doin' with a moron like Wade, huh? Lost a bet or somethin'?" Trevor said as he laughed at his own joke. She laughed in response.

"No… we just met, actually. He uh, told me that.." she began to speak.

"I found her by the Alamo sea! She needs to get to Los Santos!" Wade interrupted, cutting her off. She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… exactly," she said as she stared back into Trevor's eyes. Trevor, never taking her eyes off her, slowly nodded his head.

"Oh, Los Santos, huh? Wellllll, lucky for you missy, we're headin' there tonight," Trevor responded.

"Yeah, Wade told me! Would it be okay if I… tag along? I can give you some money," Sasha said as sweetly as possible, hoping she could use her charm to her advantage in this situation. Trevor laughed somewhat maniacally to himself before speaking up.

"I don't need money, babe. But if you're willin' to offer me other… _services_ … I'd be _more_ than happy to accept," he said while tonguing the inside of his mouth, staring her up and down. Her mouth opened slightly in shock at his innuendo, and before she could muster up a response, Wade interrupted again.

"Ooh, ooh! Maybe you can draw him a picture, Sasha!" Wade shouted enthusiastically. She looked at Wade and laughed out loud, knowing he was being completely serious and the sexual innuendo went completely over his head. She looked back at Trevor to quickly see his reaction and found him rolling his eyes.

"Not. Exactly. What. I. Meant. Wade... Anyway, Wade. We got some business to take care of for Trevor Philips Industries. Let's get goin'," Trevor said as he descended the stairs and passed both Sasha and Wade.

"Okay," Wade replied as he turned to follow Trevor.

"Now, Sasha! You're welcome to uh… stay in my trailer. We won't be leavin' for a few hours, so you can just make yourself comfortable in there and do whatever ya gotta do to get yourself ready for our little road trip! And, don't open the door to ANYONE, okay? There shouldn't be any trouble, but hide if you need to. I wanna make sure that beautiful body is still there for me when I get back," Trevor said as he looked back to face her and eyed her intensively. She laughed uncomfortably in response and admired his confidence silently while half rolling her eyes.

"Okay… but do you have like, any water or food in there? I'm simultaneously starving and dying of thirst," she said half-sarcastically while folding her arms.

"Mi casa es tu casa, doll face. Take whatever you want. Wade, let's go. We'll be back later," Trevor said as both he and Wade walked towards the truck.

The both of them had entered the red truck and began to drive off, and Sasha waved at them as she stepped into the trailer. As she looked around, she could not believe what disgust she had walked herself into. " _What the fuck am I doing here?_ " she thought to herself. But with her current money situation, she knew it would cost a lot more to find a way to Los Santos herself than by hitching a ride with so far two of the strangest people she has ever met. She thought about Trevor, and how despite his rugged behavior and off-putting demeanor, there was something about him that was slightly… alluring. And there was no doubt that he was into her from the obvious sexual references, but she had assumed he had done that to almost every girl he met. " _I mean, he is creepy enough. And he's like… forty years old,_ " she thought to herself as she chuckled, finding him to be very amusing despite his terrifying nature. She knew that she should probably get out of there. But something also told her that this was the adventure she had always wanted. Even if it was with the two people she'd least expect.

She discovered the trailer room by room, although there weren't many. Trevor definitely wasn't a very clean man. She looked through the fridge but found nothing but strange looking meat, which she immediately disapproved of as she didn't feel like risking it in case it turned out to be something else. At this point, she wouldn't be surprised. In a cabinet, she found a half-empty box of cereal and decided that would suffice. Eating straight from the box, she also looked around for something to drink. In the fridge, there was nothing but a half-empty gallon of milk that was spoiled. It smelled disgusting. She dumped it down the drain, wondering how this man ate and took care of himself as a living. All she could find was a 6 pack of beer, something called Pisswasser. She wasn't usually a beer drinker, but at this point, she couldn't care less. She cracked open a bottle and started to chug, the cold alcohol alleviating her thirst. To her surprise, it was actually pretty good. She continued to look around, and even snooped somewhat through his things a little, out of force of habit, in case she'd find anything weird. Well, everything was weird about him and the situation, but anything that could send her running for the hills. She found nothing that alarmed her entirely and felt very tired from walking in the heat of the sun all morning. Figuring she wouldn't know when exactly they'd be back, or even if they'd come back, she decided to take a nap. She knew it had to at least be hours from now. Deciding that the most cleanly place to rest her head was more the bed than the couch, she laid down on Trevor's bed. She wondered exactly how many women had been on this bed and what kind of fluids were scattered across it. " _I doubt he washes his sheets…_ " She had to quickly change her train of thought to prevent her from jumping out of the bed with disgust. She decided to think about home, about her mother, about North Yankton and everything that happened… She had known it was the right decision to be away from that place now. As bad as this seemed to be, that was much worse. Her eyes began to close knowing as of right now, she is hopefully exactly right where she should be. " _Sleeping in a stranger's bed who comes off as somewhat of a psychopath. Great,_ " was her last thought before she slipped out of consciousness.


	2. The Ride

Hours later, Sasha's eyes fluttered half open gently as her body began to shift. She had no idea how long she had been passed out, but she definitely knew it was more than a thirty-minute cat nap.

"Ohhh, I could get used to the view of you in my bed," she heard a deep, husky voice say above her. She opened her eyes completely to find Trevor standing above her, luring over her and staring hard at her face. She immediately wondered how long he had been watching her sleep. She smiled somewhat uncomfortably and sat up.

"Sorry… it just… looked cleaner than the couch," she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"No need to apologize, I really was enjoyin' the view. Also, I don't know exactly how true that is," he laughed as he finished his last sentence. She chuckled lightly, consciously pulling up her shirt, wondering if the older man had a specific reason as to why he was enjoying the view. Ignoring his statement, she changed the subject.

"So, is it time to leave for Los Santos, now?" she asked.

"Yep, you woke up just in time," he responded.

"Really? You just got back?" she questioned in disbelief, looking up at him.

"Ehhh, well some 40 minutes ago, maybe... but I couldn't dare interrupt a lady during her beauty sleep!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Trevor! Who cares! I could have just slept on the way there," she said as she shifted her body to the side of the bed.

"Well, I guess now you'll just have to talk to good ol' Uncle Trevor the entire ride, huh? Ain't that a bitch," he said sarcastically, grinning down at her. She pursed her lips and squinted her gaze towards him, and got up to walk past him and out the door of the trailer.

"Where's Wade?" she shouted back towards him.

"He ran to his house real quick to grab somethin', he should be back in a second, if he knows what's good for him," Trevor responded. She excused herself to the bathroom, and as she got out she saw Wade patiently waiting by the truck. She grabbed her backpack and walked over, saying hi to Wade. Trevor marched out the trailer and hopped in the driver's seat.

"Get in, kids. We got a long drive ahead of us. Wade, get in the back," Trevor demanded.

"Are we gonna stop for ice cream?" Wade said in a manner that made Sasha chuckle to herself.

"Oh, we're gonna have to make a quick little stop alright. Just so you know, Sasha," Trevor said.

"That's fine with me," Sasha replied as she hopped into the passenger seat. Wade hopped into the bed of the truck and Trevor pulled out the driveway and began to head for Los Santos.

"Wade, where are your people at in Los Santos?" Trevor questioned as he drove.

"It's just my cousin there, Floyd. He's bunked in with his girlfriend some place called Vespucci Beach. So uhhh, what's the stop?" Wade asked curiously.

"Family's important Wade. Not as important as the man that's employed you, mentored you and fed you amphetamines this last year, but it's important. We gotta pay this cousin a visit," Trevor responded.

"Amphetamines…?" Sasha thought to herself, looking out at the passing scenery, pretending as if she wasn't listening.

"I ain't seen him in a while, Trevor," Wade said.

"All the more reason to drop by," Trevor replied.

"Okay…. ummm.. that might be nice, but, where we stopping on the way? ' Cause, you know, I'm getting kind of wet over here," Wade responded. It had begun to rain heavily on all of them, but Sasha didn't mind it. In fact, she kind of liked it.

"For fuck's sakes! Another chapter of the Lost have descended on this fine town, looking to mourn and maybe revenge their dead. I was thinking, me and you could pay our respects," Trevor preached.

"Yes, but Trevor, I-I-I don't think we'd be welcome there. I mean, wasn't you the one who… well… sent 'em on their way to begin with?" Wade questioned.

"Grief has a beautiful way of bringing folk together, Wade. Just you wait. And besides, I brought them gifts!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Something nice? Like flowers or a cake?" Wade questioned.

"Shut up!" Trevor said angrily. It had begun to thunder and they were all completely soaked now. All Sasha could think of was what in the hell she had actually got herself into, and where they were about to go. She didn't mind the stop at all. In fact, she was grateful that the both of them were even nice enough to let her tag along with their little road trip... but she just had a feeling in her stomach that the "gifts" Trevor was talking about definitely was not flowers and cake. They began to drive into a secluded camp, which appeared to have little to no people around given the thunderstorm.

"The Lost camp! I got some fond memories of this place," Trevor exclaimed. Sasha saw some bikers in the distance near the trailers, bikers that looked like bad news, and was immediately reminded of when George warned her to "stay away from them redneck weirdos." Trevor pulled up and parked a good distance away from the camp.

"Sasha, you stay here. Keep your head down. Wade, just… don't be an idiot," Trevor stated as he prepared to exit his truck. Sasha nodded accordingly, thinking "Where the hell would I even go?" to herself, despite her wanting to completely make a break for it. Still, she was too curious now to leave without seeing what was about to go down.

"I got you them bombs and the thing with the pistol that makes them quiet on it," Wade said to Trevor.

"Yeah, I took 'em. Those are my gifts for these pricks… I'll be right back," Trevor said before walking away. In the midst of the thunderstorm, she watched him exit the vehicle, with her anxiety raising as she had no idea what exactly was about to go down, but she had a feeling in her stomach that it wouldn't be good. She eagerly turned around to Wade, who was also soaking wet at this point. Looking up at the lightning in the sky, and at the strange young man who she had barely known, she felt as if she was in some apocalyptic survival movie. And as afraid as she was, she was secretly loving every minute of it.

"Wade, what exactly the fuck is he about to do?" Sasha questioned urgently, as her adrenaline began to increase.

"Probly blow up all 'em trailers, maybe kill some people… I dunno. Trevor's real unpredictable," Wade replied nonchalantly as he attempted to look through the dark, stormy night for any signs of Trevor.

"Oh my god," she said quietly to herself. She faced back towards the camp eagerly looking through the night to see if she could see any violent activity.

"What did he do to these people?" she asked curiously as she too attempted to search for Trevor in the night.

"He, uh… killed their leader, Johnny. Now they're in a fight and all.. it's a big mess," Wade responded. She shook her head and smiled sarcastically. Of course, she was on a road trip with a murderer, out of all people. But judging by the nonchalantness of Wade's reply, she had a feeling that murder wasn't an uncommon thing to the town of Sandy Shores, and she could've ended up meeting people much, much worse. If that was even possible. In the midst of her thoughts, several firey explosions went off throughout the entire trailer park. Suddenly, Trevor ran up to the truck, and hopped into the driver's seat. Wade and Sasha looked directly at the explosions in awe, with Sasha's mouth agape. It was like a firework show, and her eyes were enthralled in the surrounding destruction. "Holy shit," were the only words that could escape her mouth.

"Whoo, now that that's over, let's get outta town. Los fricking Santos!" Trevor exclaimed as he eagerly drove away from the now destroyed camp.

"That go okay? I heard lots of bangin'. And screamin', and not the nice kind," Wade said.

"Yeah, it went good Wade. We don't have to think about the Lost no more. Let's go find my old buddy. Sasha, you okay?" Trevor questioned.

"Oh my god! Yeah! I'm fine... I've just never seen an explosion before. That was insane!" Sasha replied as she looked towards Trevor, somewhat breathless and fearful of Trevor, as she clearly had no idea what exactly this man was capable of. Trevor laughed to himself.

"Welcome to San Andreas, then. Not a lot of explosions from where you're from?" Trevor joked. Although somewhat terrified, she couldn't help but laugh to herself.

"No, not really," she replied, chuckling.

"Where are you from then, exactly? Can't be much fun of a place if you don't have any shit being blowing up," Trevor responded.

"Liberty City," she answered.

"Ahhhh, Liberty City. I've heard stories about that place. Never been though," Trevor replied.

"This Michael Townley guy must have pissed you off real bad for you to want to find him so much," Wade interrupted, shouting from the back.

"He didn't piss me off. The guys that killed him. The federal government. They pissed me off," Trevor stated.

"But, if he's dead, who's this…" Wade trailed off, clearly confused.

"Now you're starting to grasp the pertinent is this guy using my dead friends' tired-ass movie quotes? With my dead friend's alias? In my dead friend's family? In a house that must have been paid for with my dead friend's stashed millions?" Trevor began to rant, angrily.

"Wow that's a real mind fuck," Wade replied, causing Sasha to giggle.

"Yeah, I'll show you a fucking mind fuck. I'm gonna stick my boy in your eye, it's gonna come out your ear! Huh!" Trevor taunted Wade, causing Sasha to laugh even louder. Trevor took notice of her laughter and silently smiled to himself.

"I-I-I didn't mean anything by that, T.. Trevor," Wade replied nervously.

"Lube up your eye hole, fucker, 'cause I'm gonna fuck your tiny mind, eh. I'm about ready to turn you into road kill!" Trevor huffed angrily.

With the anger growing in his voice, Sasha attempted to keep her laughs at a minimum volume, not wanting to upset the clearly dangerous man. "Poor Wade," she thought to herself with a smile she fought hard to keep off of her face.

"Ach - please, don't turn me into anything. I just wanna be Wade... Are we nearly there yet?" Wade asked.

"No, Wade," Trevor responded.

"Are we nearly, nearly there?" Wade asked annoyingly.

"You keep this up, you're not going to get there at all!" Trevor shouted.

"Can you tell me a story?" Wade asked.

"No, Wade," Trevor responded with clear annoyance in his voice.

"Let's play a game then! Sasha, you know Animal, Mineral, or Vegetable?" Wade asked eagerly.

"Uh, no.." Sasha said quietly, chuckling.

"I'll go first! I'm nanotechnology!" Wade exclaimed.

"Uh, you're what?" Trevor asked.

"Oops, damnit. I gave it away. I wasn't, I wasn't supposed to say what I am," Wade said with frustration. This caused Sasha to laugh quietly to herself again, which Trevor took notice of this time.

"Hey, what the fuck is so funny over there?" Trevor asked, somewhat harshly. Caught off guard, Sasha immediately stopped laughing. She licked her lips, before replying very calmly, "Wade is."

"Well, thank ya, Sasha! Ya know, some days, I think I wanna become a comedian!" Wade exclaimed. Trevor groaned in response, impressed by Sasha's immediate response.

"Anyway, I'll start again! Animal, vegetable, or mineral?" Wade shouted.

"Hey, hey, hey! How about this? I'll tell a story if you promise never to speak again!" Trevor interjected.

"I like stories!" Wade replied, eagerly. Sasha wondered exactly what kind of story Trevor was about to tell.

"Of course you do. Sasha, you listen up too, you may learn a thing or two. This story's about a boy called Tr… Tre… Trisha!" Trevor began to preach as Sasha listened quietly.

"Is Trisha's a boy's name?" Wade asked.

"It doesn't matter," Trevor replied.

"Sounds weird," Wade commented.

"He was weird. He was the smartest, toughest, weirdest kid in Canada. Well, in the Canadian border region of America!" Trevor stated.

"Okay," Wade said.

"This boy, he had all the talent, charisma, and guile that a boy could have, but he didn't know what to do with it!"

"He should become a baseball player!" Wade interrupted amusingly.

"No, he shouldn't because he's not a fucking sell out idiot!" Trevor screamed.

"Or a hockey player!"

"He did for a while, but his coach accidentally had a stick jammed up his ass." This last statement caused Sasha's eyes to open widely in amusement, but she said nothing.

"What could he do?" Wade questioned.

"I'll tell you in a second, okay? Just lemme concentrate on the road," Trevor said as he continued to drive, and all three of them remained quiet. The rain had stopped a while ago, but all three were still significantly wet.

"Right there. Los Santos. The end of the fucking Earth!" Trevor exclaimed as the beautiful city scenery had come into view.

"This is the place! I seen it on the holiday card! Wow, so this is Los Santos?" Wade exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I guess it is," Trevor commented.

"It's beautiful!" Sasha exclaimed as she stared at the city landscape.

"I always wanted to come here," Wade said.

"But you got stuck in the desert?" Trevor asked.

"It's still San Andreas," Wade replied.

"Best part of the state!" Trevor shouted. After driving for a few more minutes down the road, Trevor pulled over to the shoulder of the road onto an overlooking cliff. Trevor exited the car, and Sasha quickly followed, wanting to get a look at the view, with Wade remaining in the truck. Trevor walked up to the view and overlooked the cliff, with Sasha a few feet behind.

"So Michael… This is where dead men come back to life. It's been nearly ten years. Oh, but you'll keep for another day or so huh, old friend? You motherfucking fuck! I grieved for you! You weren't even fucking dead. You were my best friend. Well guess who's coming to shit on your doorstep, you fuck!" Trevor screamed angrily towards the sea of skyscrapers beneath him. Sasha heard the little speech Trevor was having with himself towards the edge of the cliff and decided to stay back and let him be alone, admiring the view from afar. She was so happy to have finally made it here. But, she also felt sorrow for Trevor. She studied him, feeling a strange sense of sympathy for the outwardly crazy man. Clearly, he must've ended up being this way for a reason. As he turned around, he noticed her staring a few feet back.

"C'mon, get up here. Get a load of this view, sweet-cheeks," he stated as he waved for her to come stand by him. She shuffled her feet ahead and stood next to the older man, whose presence she found oddly comforting.

"I've always wanted to come here. This feels like something I've been waiting for all my life," she breathed out with a sigh of relief as her eyes gazed at the view.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked while looking directly down at her. "So what's your story? Why are you all the way out here on the other fucking side of the country from Liberty City?" he questioned. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Hey, I don't pry into your personal life. Why should you get to know mine? I mean, you are a complete stranger after all," she replied sarcastically with a smirk.

He growled before commenting, "Because this fucking stranger is nice enough to give you a ride all the way from Sandy Shores to Los fucking Santos!" with his voice raising immensely. "And besides! You heard my fucking life story about Michael already, and my little speech that was SUPPOSED to be private!" he added on, screaming as he pointed his index finger towards her. She rolled her eyes, laughing slightly at his growing anger, forcing herself to ignore her increasing fear.

"Oh, please. That was hardly a life story. But fine. You know, you can't really choose who your family is. But you can choose to be away from them. It's one of those situations," she sighed as the image of her mother came into her mind.

"Ahh, trust me. You're preachin' to the choir. I know all about those situations, more than I wish I did…" he trailed off as he stared back at the view. She found it peculiar how he was able to go from screaming manically to being so calm. It was somewhat amusing to her.

"Well... yeah, so I just left and decided to come here. Not much more to it. That's all you're getting," she said while shifting her gaze from him and focusing her view on the numerous city lights before her. It reminded her of home. She liked it.

He looked back towards her. "You don't think I deserve more than that?"

"Nope. No details. But, seriously thanks for the ride. I don't know how I would've made it here without you," she said wholeheartedly. Despite all the chaos, in that moment, she was genuinely grateful for Trevor's generosity.

"It ain't over yet, we still got some ways to go, sugar tits. By the way, let's take this time to negotiate what exactly you're gonna do for me… no, TO me, as a proper thank you!" He grinned devilishly as he finished his last remark, staring down at her. Looking up at him and feeling slightly intimidated, she rolled her eyes as she let out a giggle.

"Not gonna happen," she said while laughing, and she turned around and began to head back towards the truck.

"Oh, come on, you can just jack me off in a cup, slap me around. We got options, baby!" He screamed towards her. She laughed as she stepped into the truck, and he quickly followed.

"Cousin Floyd don't live here!" Wade exclaimed as Trevor entered the truck.

"Los Santos, the city of shitheads!" Trevor exclaimed as he started the truck back up and headed back on the road. "Where else would he be, Wade?" Trevor questioned.

"It's Vespucci Beach, where he's stayin','" Wade replied.

"Sasha, you gonna stay with us, or what? In fact, you have to. It's too late to go anywhere else," Trevor demanded.

She laughed to herself. "Do I even have a choice?" Sasha replied, realizing it was almost 1 in the morning and that it was pretty doubtful she would be able to find her way to her friend's place at this time of night.

"No," Trevor said firmly and blatantly.

"Uhhh… well.. I was gonna call my friend but seeing that it's so late… fine," she replied, side-eyeing Trevor.

"Will you tell me the story? About that boy, Trisha?" Wade asked enthusiastically.

"Ah, yeah yeah yeah. Where were we?" Trevor questioned.

"You was saying what he could do. He couldn't throw, and his coach had a, had a stick accident like I had once," Wade commented, causing Sasha to smile quietly to herself.

"Right, right. But he could fly planes, this kid. So he signed up to the air force to fly all day long, and bomb villages, and maybe, just maybe, drop the nuke. And it was all going well until one day, just before he got his wings, an evil witch in charge of psychological evaluations told him he was unstable and grounded him for life!" Trevor huffed, angrily.

"That's terrible!" Wade replied.

"It was. Sent him into a deep pit of doubt and despair. And just then, just as he hit rock bottom, he met a fat, silver-tongued troll under a bridge."

"That's cool! What was the troll's name?" Wade asked.

"Mike… Michele." Trevor answered.

"A lady troll?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, he had tits like one, but no, he was a boy."

"Michele is a funny name for a boy."

"This was a funny boy. He sat under his bridge robbing anyone who passed him by. Sometimes, he'd go into town and rob the shops and inns and such. And he persuaded our hero that maybe he should rob people too. And you know what? Little Trisha did rob people. And little Trisha was good at it."

"And they lived happily ever after?"

"For a while. Until the troll met another troll in a strip club, and they fell in lust, and he bought her a pair of fake troll tits, even bigger than his real troll tits, so she could make more money stripping, and maybe a little on the side with outcall work, but you didn't hear that from me."

"Wow!" Wade exclaimed.

"And then, she pushed out a pair of little trolls, and the big bad troll under the bridge went soft."

"Hold on, what?"

"So, little Trevor made a new friend called Brad, and he was thinking about cutting Mike off, when it all went to shit and Mike got killed and Brad went to jail!" Trevor preached in frustration, causing Sasha to stare at him as he had his slight outburst.

"Did all the names just change or am I missing something?" Wade questioned, confused.

"Shut up! And then the fat ugly troll came back from the dead and the news picked it up, so our hero decided to go out looking for him!"

"I'm sorta following it, I think, but what happens in the end?"

"That, Wade, we do not know," Trevor responded rather calmly. Sasha had been quietly listening to the entire story which she found very entertaining all while she was enjoying the sights and sounds of the city. Even at night, it was very lively. Finally, this is what she was used to. She empathized more with Trevor after hearing his story, feeling sorry for him for the incident with the air force and curious about the situation with Michael, but didn't comment on it. The fact that he robbed people didn't surprise her. In fact, she kind of admired it… she had done quite a bit of shoplifting herself, but probably nothing compared to Trevor's scale of criminality. After a few more minutes of driving, they had gotten close to the apartment.

"It's a right up here!" Wade exclaimed. Before they knew it, they had arrived at Vespucci Beach and pulled right up underneath an apartment. Wade eagerly got out of the car and began to hop up the steps.

"Floyd, floyd! Floyd it's me, Wade!" he began to shout.

"Who?" said the man coming from inside the apartment. Trevor quickly followed behind Wade.

"Me, Wade, your cousin!" Wade replied. Trevor and Wade were now both at the door with Sasha a few steps behind.

"Who?" the voice shouted again.

"Your cousin!" Trevor angrily screamed as he kicked the door in, causing the man behind the door to fall to the ground. He was red-haired and was wearing a grey hoodie and sweatpants.

"Fuck!" Trevor screamed as he entered the house. "He's come to visit you, you rude fuck! Now get up off the floor and fix me a fucking drink!" he screamed towards the man on the floor. Sasha hesitantly followed behind them, keeping somewhat of a distance, intently watching the drama ahead of her.

"Oh, you. Wade, I heard you was off smoking meth somewhere," the nervous man, Floyd, replied as he got up from the floor.

"No, not somewhere, here. He's going to smoke meth here. Get me a fucking lighter," Trevor replied hastily.

"You can't smoke here," the nervous man responded. Sasha continued to walk in slowly, monitoring the drama while looking around the apartment, which she found to be rather nice.

"Okay," Trevor responded while sitting down on the couch, clearly making himself comfortable, much to the nervous man's dismay.

"This is my girlfriend's place. She's at a business conference. You can't smoke here, and you can't stay here!" Floyd commented nervously.

"How's it going cousin? It's been a while," Wade said. Sasha found it amusing that they were completely ignoring his wishes, while also feeling bad for the man. She thought that maybe she should find another place to stay.

"Yeah, I ain't seen you since you was caught in Evelyn's bed," Floyd responded.

"That was never proved…" Wade said quietly to himself in embarrassment. Sasha laughed amusingly to herself at the comment, which caused Floyd to look her way and make eye contact with her.

"And who's this? Wade, you got a girlfriend? Are you stayin' here too?" Floyd questioned. She smiled nervously at the thought that the man really assumed she was Wade's girlfriend.

"Well-" Wade started but was interrupted by Trevor. "No, she's not his fucking girlfriend, she's MINE. And she has a fucking name! Which, is Sasha!" Floyd looked at Trevor in shock and then back at Sasha.

"You're HIS girlfriend!? Why?" he questioned in disbelief. She laughed in shock.

"No! No! I'm neither of their girlfriends. Just… a friend," Sasha responded.

"The FUCK is that supposed to mean, Floyd, she could be my girlfriend!" Trevor barked back at him angrily. Floyd shook his head in confusion before speaking up.

"I don't care who she is, you've got to go. All of you. My girlfriend, she'd kill me if she knew I had guests!" Floyd exclaimed nervously.

"Not much of a girlfriend if she don't like your family," Trevor responded while nonchalantly relaxing on the couch. "Now, would you get me a FUCKING drink? I'm not gonna ask you again," he added on, angrily.

"Wait, I ain't got no booze," the nervous man replied as he searched Trevor's face for an answer.

"Then, you go out and fucking get me something. Fuck!" Trevor stated as he stood up angrily towards him. Floyd scampered nervously out of the apartment, while Trevor disappeared out of view from the kitchen and into the rooms. Sasha and Wade exchanged glances in the awkward silence, and Trevor came back into the kitchen with the stomping of his boots.

"Now, there are two beds and a couch. Floyd will obviously sleep in his own bed, and I'm taking the other. Wade can take the couch, and Sasha you can sleep with me," Trevor shot her his devilish grin as he finished his last sentence. She shook her head and looked directly at Trevor.

"Or… why can't you sleep with Floyd or Wade so I could just have the couch?" she asked defensively, crossing her arms.

"Hey! We just overtook this man's apartment, the least we could do is spare him the comfort of sleeping where he wants, alone! And Wade, well… you heard it, he was caught in his cousin's bed! I don't know about you, but I ain't sleepin' with that. But, if you and Wade want to share a bed and I'll sleep on the couch, then by all means, be my guest!" Trevor shouted.

"Hey! I said that was never proved!" Wade chimed in, defensively. Sasha laughed slightly and ignored his statement.

"Good point…" she said, chuckling lightly. She noticed that the apartment was right on the beach and she was in desperate need of a quick moment of clarity away from the madness of it all. And in addition to the excitement of finally arriving in Los Santos, she wanted to venture out a little and take a nice night walk on the beach.

"I'm gonna go for a quick walk, I just wanna clear my mind for a second, I'll just decide when I come back, okay?" she stated, feeling strange that she felt as if she had to ask the older man for permission to leave the apartment. Trevor laughed to himself.

"So you're actually considering it? My god, never have I been more insulted!" Trevor responded dramatically. She began to open her backpack to find a little clutch bag and took it out.

"You're SO dramatic, Trevor," she replied, amused.

"You runnin' away or somethin? What, did I scare you off?" Trevor responded defensively, his voice increasing in volume.

"No! I just actually want a moment of peace for a second and to maybe call someone and tell them I'm not dead! Is that too much to ask?" She raised her voice slightly to yell back, much to Trevor's surprise. The minute she had raised her voice to him, she immediately regretted it, thinking maybe he would end up killing her, or something. But she just couldn't help herself. Her growing frustration with this man constantly bossing her around was too much for someone like her to deal with. He was impressed with how quick she was to defend herself. As he heard her defensive response, Trevor's angry posture quickly receded and his eyebrows unfurled as he stared directly at her, his face now expressing a neutral expression.

"Nah, that's fine. Do whatever you want. I'll be here when you get back," Trevor replied rather calmly, as he turned around to walk into one of the bedrooms. Slightly annoyed, Sasha took her bag and left the apartment, heading for the beach. It was a quick five-minute walk to the shoreline, where she sat and pulled out a joint from her bag. She lit it and began to take a hit as she began to watch the waves rolling in on the shoreline. The sea calmed her. It had been far too long since she smoked, and she was finally relaxing after a very hectic past few days. The events of today flooded her mind, and with every inhalation, they quickly were erased and replaced with pleasing thoughts of serenity and nothingness. After finishing the joint, she sat there for a while, alone in her thoughts, wondering about what the city of Los Santos had in store for her. She had only been there for about 20 minutes and already, her world seemed extremely different. But, she had to account that for the fact that she was bunking with some of the strangest people she had ever met in her life. Still, she was grateful to be there, as crazy as it had been so far in getting here, she couldn't wait for more. She was grateful for Trevor and Wade, thinking that if she had never met them, she never would have gotten to Los Santos so quickly, and through such a thrilling turn of events. She had lost track of time and decided to walk back to the apartment. She thought about where she would sleep and figured it wouldn't matter now, as she would soon pass out and have the best sleep of her life for sure thanks to her joint. Her body feeling tired and her mind hazy, she entered the apartment, feeling relieved she even remembered where it was. All of the lights were off, but the streetlights illuminated the place enough so she could see where she was going without stumbling.

Floyd was passed out on the couch, and she had assumed he came back too late and Wade and Trevor had already taken the beds. She hoped that maybe one bed would be vacant, but figured that was wishful thinking. At this point, she didn't care where she slept, the effects were hitting at its peak right now, and she just wanted to knock out. Even the floor would do it for her. She walked into a bedroom, only to find Wade sprawled out entirely across the middle of the bed, leaving little to no room for her. She headed for the other bedroom and decided that if she found Trevor sleeping in the same manner, she would just crash on the floor. Upon entering the other bedroom, she found a larger queen bed with Trevor sleeping on the end of it, with the remainder of the bed entirely vacant, as if he was waiting for her. He was snoring loudly, and she silently thanked the heavens that the effects of the drug would drown out his snoring. She stumbled onto the bed and didn't even go under the covers, lying on the complete opposite side of the bed, facing away from Trevor, and unconsciously slipped into one of the best sleeps she would ever have in her life.


	3. Welcome to Los Santos

It was just about 9 am in Los Santos in the Vespucci Beach apartment and in the living room, Floyd was watching the morning news at a low volume, while Wade continued to sleep in the guest bedroom. In the main bedroom, Trevor slowly began to awaken from his deep slumber, inhaling the scent of the unfamiliar apartment as his eyes began to open to his surroundings and he remembered the events of last night hazily. Beneath his vision, he found Sasha cradled against him tightly, with her head resting on his chest and her arm tightly hugging his torso, as well as her right leg bent over his pelvic area and thighs. He was locked in by her, completely stuck. "Well, well, well.." he muttered at a low volume to himself, amused by the fact that she was clung to him like a baby. "I knew it," he said quietly as a grin developed on his face. Sasha, still in a deep slumber, continued to sleep as his bare chest lifted up and down in coordination with his breaths, moving with her head slightly. He studied her carefully as she slept, finding her to appear so innocent and vulnerable in a way that made him feel powerful. The sun was peering through the balcony in a way that angered him and made him want to close the blinds immediately, but he felt as if he couldn't move with her clutched so tightly around him. She had shifted slightly and ended up holding him tighter, pressing her pelvic area against his, causing him to develop a slight hard-on from the friction. He sighed and thought about all the things he wished he could do to her, which definitely did not help his growing erection. He sighed in frustration as he continued to watch her sleep.

After about five minutes, she inhaled deeply and shifted her head slightly. Her eyes began to flutter open, and the sunlight from the balcony immediately penetrated her vision causing her to scrunch her eyes shut and move her face downward into what she thought would be the sheets. After pressing her face into Trevor's bare chest and inhaling his scent, the realization of the fact that she was sleeping on someone else quickly entered her mind. She was sleeping on, no no, CUDDLING, Trevor, the man she had met less than a day ago and had barely known, who was a lot older than her and a lot… different, to put it lightly. With her memory slightly hazy of how she ended up in the bed last night, in the midst of her confusion from the fresh awakening, she had hoped that maybe he was still sleeping and wouldn't be awake to notice the way she was clung to him. She slowly raised her head in order to see if his eyes were closed, and of course, the older man was staring directly at her in the eyes, grinning mischievously.

"Well, well, well, good mornin' beautiful, sleep well, huh?" he laughed to himself, teasing her about the obvious situation at hand.

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she had immediately unlocked her grip from his side and lifted herself up to a sitting position. She cupped her eyes and rubbed them before resting her hands on her sides as she stared at Trevor, taking in all of his features. He was shirtless, and she couldn't help but find him very attractive in this moment. He kept staring at her with a smile, as if he were to say "I told you so," ultimately pleased that she was attached to him in her sleep and waiting for her to comment on it. She wondered if she should comment on it or completely ignore it and hope she could save herself from the embarrassment, but she knew that the latter was inevitable as he would never pass up the opportunity to acknowledge it to her.

"Good morning…" she trailed off, with her voice evidencing that she was still slightly sleepy. "So, did you pull me onto you and attach me to your hip or something while I was unconscious?" she joked but managed to sound somewhat serious, hoping that she could turn the situation around and use him as the scapegoat.

"Oh, oh, oh. Is that what you're accusing me of, now?" Trevor replied with a stern voice. "Well, actually, Sasha, for your information, when you had gone on your little walk I didn't feel like waiting up, so I passed out on the bed, next thing I know I wake up and you're here, clinging to me like a fucking leech," he added on sarcastically. She laughed in response to him calling her a leech, acting as if he didn't enjoy it.

"Wooooow, I am so sorry, forgive me, Trevor, for causing you such great discomfort while you were sleeping!" she responded with great exaggeration. He put his hands behind his head and laid back, grinning. She couldn't help but admire the sight of him.

"No need to apologize, doll-face. I was enjoyin' every minute of it. Can't you tell?" he stated as he shifted his eyes down towards his crotch. She followed his eyes to the growing bulge in his pants and instantly bit her lip nervously to try and prevent herself from cracking a smile, feeling her cheeks get hot with embarrassment. She quickly had to turn her head to face away from him to crack a smile and hold in her laugh without him seeing, which he found amusing. She managed to take a deep breath to make herself come off as serious and turned back towards him. His gaze never shifted from her.

"I'm sorry, Trevor, really. I usually sleep with a body pillow, and I guess I was so exhausted that I somehow like, subconsciously ended up using you as one in my sleep. My body is just used to it, I guess. Force of habit," she said sincerely with a smile, feeling embarrassed that she was the one who put herself on him. "That must have been it! You're not attracted to him, or anything," she tried to convince herself in her thoughts.

"Body pillow… eh? So you just used me? You think I like bein' fucking used?" he answered her hastily.

"Well, didn't you just say you were enjoying it?" she teased.

"Damn, she's good…" he thought to himself. He stuttered. "Well, yeah but that's not the fucking point! And who the fuck sleeps with a fucking body pillow? What's the matter, you ain't got a boyfriend back in Liberty City to hold you at night?" he bounced back.

"Boyfriend?" she scoffed. "No, no, definitely not," she added on, laughing lightheartedly.

"Well, how lucky for me," he stated, grinning at her suggestively. She shook her head at him and smiled amusingly before facing him to speak again.

"You didn't like, do, anything to me while I was sleeping, right?" she asked uncertainly. Knowing the kind of man he was so far, the thought had definitely crossed her mind and although she fought every urge to ask, she couldn't resist.

"Jesus, are you asking me if I fucking raped you?" he asked in an extremely serious tone, his expression changing.

"Not rape, just like… I just wanna know if you touched me, or anything, in my sleep.." her voice trailed off awkwardly, as she was immediately regretting asking the uncomfortable question to begin with. He lifted himself up and leaned in towards her.

"Do you want me to touch you?" he asked in a very low, husky voice. She inhaled sharply, feeling herself get nervous and slightly uncomfortable with the fact that he could make her mood shift greatly just from the sound of his voice. In fact, visions of him touching her had flooded her mind, and she quickly tried to snap back into reality by forcing them away.

"That's… not what I asked," she responded sternly, refusing to look him in the eyes. His face quickly changed to a serious look.

"So you really think I would fucking touch you in your sleep without your fucking consent? Is that what you think of me, Sasha? That I'm some creepy, sick, demented old fuck-" he began to preach as his voice increased in volume with every word, and he was screaming by the end of his sentence. She regretted bringing up the awkward topic and wished she hadn't judged him so harshly. She tried to quickly think of a way to prevent him from getting angry and having some sort of outburst because it seemed as if one was definitely starting. Without thinking, she began to speak.

"No, no, no. It's not that… it's just, well I just wanna make sure I'm actually awake and there for it the first time you do…" The words stumbled out of her mouth faster than she could even think them, and the minute they escaped her lips she immediately regretted them, knowing he would never let her live it down. The second she had finished her statement a wicked smile spread across the man's face, gleaming with satisfaction.

"Well, I can make that happen for you anytime, anyplace, baby... Just you say the word and Uncle Trevor will be more than happy to have you screaming and begging for more," he replied, somewhat tauntingly as he leaned in towards her. Feeling completely embarrassed, she bounced back at him defensively.

"I didn't mean to say that!" she shouted.

"Ah, ah, ah. Can't take it back now, can you?" he smiled evilly.

"Ugh. It's morning, I just woke up. I'm tired and confused and I don't even know what I'm saying!" she shouted.

"I'll remind you, babe. You said you wanted me to touch you," he replied sarcastically. He was enjoying every minute of this and she couldn't stand it.

"No! That's not what I meant! Ugh! Whatever, I'm taking a shower," she exclaimed as she hopped off the bed, annoyed that she had let herself slip up like that. He laughed to himself as she exited the room.

"Mmmmm. You sure you don't want me to join you?" he shouted as she approached the door. She closed the bedroom door roughly in response, hoping she had made her answer clear. She grabbed her things, said good morning to Floyd, and headed for the shower.

The steaming hot water felt extremely soothing on her scalp and back as she leaned back and closed her eyes, feeling as if she hadn't showered in weeks although it had been only two days. Running her fingers through her long hair with shampoo, she had gotten completely lost in her thoughts, thinking about Los Santos, her mother, and what her next move would be. She decided once she'd get out the shower she would call her best friend Mercedes, who lives in downtown Los Santos and had been expecting her. She thought about Trevor, and the embarrassing situation that just happened, and the fact that she had actually ended up cuddling him in her sleep. She was realizing it was getting harder to fight her increasing attraction for him, as odd as it was. There was something different about the man that just… struck her. She didn't know exactly what it was. She found his vocal attraction to her extremely flattering, part of her definitely liked it, as much as she tried to put on a facade that she didn't. However, she didn't want to pursue anything with this man when her focus was to be entirely on what exactly she was going to make out of this trip to Los Santos, how long she was going to stay, and what exactly she was going to do about her financial situation and current lack of any type of living situation. She knew getting involved with anything other than what she came here for would be a recipe for disaster, especially with her obsessive tendencies and poor decision-making skills. Although she didn't know exactly what she came here for, she didn't want to jump into anything that she couldn't handle. And Trevor's entire being especially seemed like a risky decision. As much as he fascinated her, she just couldn't allow herself to become involved with someone so unpredictable and outrageous… at least for now. Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the bathroom door and Trevor's voice shouting in.

"Jesus, you take a long ass-fuckin' shower. Any chance I can take a peek at what's behind that curtain?" he shouted.

"Speak of the devil," she thought to herself and smiled widely at her own joke, knowing Trevor wasn't able to see her face behind the shower curtain. "Go away Trevor!" she yelled back in response, trying to contain her laughter. He laughed in response.

"You're taking so fucking long, I'm just letting you know I'm about to head out. You gonna be here when I get back?" he shouted.

"Maybe… Where are you going?" she shouted back curiously.

"Ohhh, just to pay my good ol' friend Mikey a visit!" he responded. She remembered the conversation in the car, about his ex-criminal best friend who had faked his own death. She wondered exactly how that was about to go down.

"Good luck with that," she responded.

"Trust me, I won't be needin' it, but he definitely will!" he shouted somewhat angrily as he closed the door.

After applying conditioner and rinsing her hair and body, she finished her shower and stepped out of the bathroom in a towel, quickly searching the apartment. It had appeared that everyone had left. Breathing a sigh of relief, she grabbed her bag and headed towards the bedroom and closed the door so she could moisturize and change. After completing her after shower routine, she changed into her favorite pair of jeans and a tank top. She ruffled through her bag to find her phone, which she hadn't checked at all in the past 24 hours, to finally call her friend, Mercedes. Stepping out onto the balcony to admire the ocean view, she looked out on the beach and saw all the beach go-ers already out and about, as well as people running, jogging, and biking the pathway. It was so full of life, and she was loving this city already. She leaned against the railing and finally pulled out her phone to look at it, and found a variety of missed calls from her mother and angry text messages. Without taking a second glance at any of them, she deleted them all, as well as all of her voicemails. She also had a few missed calls from her best friend, who which she swiped on to immediately call.

"Hello? Sasha? Where the hell have you been, I've been calling you!" her friend picked up the phone, eagerly.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry, my phone was dead for like the past day. But guess what! I'm finally here, in Los Santos!" Sasha squealed excitingly.

"You made it!? How the hell did you get here so fast? I thought it would at least take you a few days to figure it out," Mercedes responded.

"Hahaha, long story. But let's just say I got reaaaallly lucky," she laughed to herself as she thought of the events of the past 24 hours.

"Well, what part of Los Santos are you in? I get out of class in like, 15 minutes if you wanna meet."

"Wait, what? You're in class? Why the fuck are you on the phone?" Sasha asked amusingly.

"I thought you were dead, idiot! Or, kidnapped, or something.. knowing you! So I excused myself. It could've been an emergency!"

Sasha laughed in response. "Yeah, well, I'm surprisingly fine for once."

"What the hell went down between you and your mom?" Mercedes questioned curiously.

"Oh, don't even get me started on that. You know, same old bullshit. But much worse this time. I can tell you about it later. Let's meet after your class ends!"

"Alright, where are you at? I can drive to you."

"Vespucci Beach!"

"No way! ULSA is only 20 minutes from there. There's a place called Bean Machine right by the beach, wanna meet there in about 45 minutes?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll see you there at 10:30!" Sasha exclaimed as she hung up the phone.

Sasha eagerly grabbed her phone, wallet, and her favorite pair of sunglasses, and left the apartment. Finally experiencing Los Santos in the flesh, she walked around, exploring all of the little shops by the beach that Vespucci had to offer. She was more than impressed by all of the sights and sounds of this city so far. After wandering around aimlessly some more, she eventually found the coffee shop her best friend had suggested just in time, Bean Machine. She walked in and proceeded to order an iced caramel macchiato, and a familiar voice called behind her. "Sasha!" Mercedes was already inside with her coffee, and ran over to hug her. "Mercedes!" Sasha eagerly hugged the friend she hadn't seen in months. In the midst of their excitement, Sasha's coffee order was called, and she picked up her drink and the two sat down at a table.

"Soooo, tell me everything!" Mercedes exclaimed. Sasha laughed, sipping her coffee. "What do you wanna know first?" she asked.

"How in the hell did you get here so fast? I thought you were gonna buy a flight!" Mercedes exclaimed.

Sasha laughed, "I know, it's pretty crazy, I still don't believe it myself. It sounds like one of those scenarios that would only happen in the movies."

"Sasha, your life practically is a movie. Haven't you noticed that by now?" Mercedes joked.

"So true," Sasha laughed. "I just left the house in the middle of the night, and I walk into this gas station, and I hear this old man talking about how he has to drive to San Andreas. So, I'm thinking I should turn this into a little road trip! I asked him if I could hitch a ride, and sure enough, he was so nice about it!" Sasha began to speak.

"You crazy bitch, I can't believe you actually did it. He drove you all the way to Los Santos?" Mercedes questioned eagerly.

"No, oh god that would have been way too easy. He was going North, so he dropped me off in Sandy Shores."

"You were in Sandy Shores? Geez, what was that like?"

"Eventful. I wasn't there for that long. So, he drops me off right before he has to go onto the highway, and I have to walk like for half an hour in the desert before I even get to Sandy Shores. Then, I'm walking through this town and there's absolutely nothing here, no bus station or anything. But up ahead of me, there's this sea, and you know me…" Sasha trailed off.

"Yeah, you have a weird ass obsession with staring at water," Mercedes joked. The two of them both laughed in unison.

"So I'm just relaxing by the sea, and all of a sudden I meet this weird looking kid, Wade. I asked him which way to Los Santos is so I could at least start walking and try to hitchhike, but he didn't even know. But get this, then he tells me that he and his friend are driving there that night!" Sasha exclaimed.

"What the hell? You have the strangest stroke of luck," Mercedes exclaimed.

"I know! So, they go out to do whatever and I stayed in their trailer. One of the dirtiest trailers I had ever seen, but I actually fell asleep," Sasha responded.

Mercedes laughed in response. Suddenly, the TV in the coffee shop all of a sudden was turned on, interrupting their conversation. "Weazel News! A trailer park in Sandy Shores has fallen victim to three fiery explosions as an attack on The Lost Motorcycle Club. The explosions happened last night during the thunderstorm around 8 pm. Police currently have no leads."

Sasha froze as she listened to the news report. Suddenly, flashbacks of the thunder-filled night in which Trevor had blown up the entire park entered her mind.

"Wow, good thing you weren't sleeping in one of those trailers, huh?" Mercedes joked, snapping Sasha out of her deja vu. She decided to leave out the part of the whole trailer park explosion entirely, and not tell her the exact details of whom exactly she had been adventuring with. Mercedes was always known to be rather… judgmental of Sasha, but in a protective sort of way. The two were basically opposites when it came to things like that. Mercedes always liked to play it safe, but Sasha lived for the thrill of risk-taking.

"Anyway, continue your story!" Mercedes urged, interrupting Sasha's thoughts.

"...Uh... right, so… after a few hours, they came back and we all drove here in a truck. We got back last night really late, and I just crashed at their place," Sasha finished.

"Wow! So what's your plan? You gonna stay in Los Santos for a few days?" Mercedes questioned.

"Yessss, I want to see everything here!" Sasha exclaimed in excitement.

The two friends finished their conversation and went back to Mercedes's car. They both spent a good portion of the day driving around, showing Sasha all of the sights and sounds of Los Santos. The two had ended up in a shopping center in downtown Vinewood, trying things on and window shopping as they used to back in the days when they were close best friends. After grabbing a bite to eat at Burger Shot and catching up on everything that has gone down in the past 10 months, it was finally time to head home. Mercedes invited Sasha to stay with her that night and Sasha happily accepted, stating she just had to go back to the apartment to grab her things. They made their way back to Vespucci Beach and Mercedes pulled up to the apartment.

"I'll be right back!" Sasha exclaimed as she ran up the stairs. Inside the apartment, Wade was watching the TV and Floyd was making something to eat in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey there Sasha!" Wade exclaimed as he saw her. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Hey Wade! It was good, how was yours?" Sasha replied as she walked into the apartment.

"Goooood," Wade replied enthusiastically.

"Hi Floyd!" Sasha shouted to the kitchen.

"Hello!" Floyd answered back.

"So, where's Trevor?" Sasha asked curiously when she noticed Trevor's absence, which slightly disappointed her.

"He said he was out taking care of business, whatever that means..." Wade responded.

"Okay, well, I'm actually going to stay with my friend tonight," she said as she walked over to the bedroom to grab her bag. "So, will you just let him know that if he asks?" she added on.

"Sure, is you gonna come back soon though?" Wade questioned, causing Sasha to chuckle to herself.

"Well, I don't know. Floyd, can I?" Sasha asked jokingly as she looked towards Floyd.

"Well, seeing here that you're the only person that even asks me, sure ya can, Sasha," Floyd responded with a smile.

She smiled in response, "Okay, maybe!"

"Aw c'mon, it's fun havin' ya around! We can throw a party!" Wade intervened. Sasha smiled towards Wade.

"We'll see. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye, you guys!" she yelled as she headed out the door. They both said goodbye to her and she made her way down the steps and back into Mercedes car.

The drive into downtown Los Santos was a gorgeous sight for Sasha's eyes. They made their way back to Mercedes' apartment, where the two of them ordered Chinese takeout and had a movie marathon. Just like old times. It was exactly what Sasha needed. Still, she thought about Trevor. She wished she had seen him before he left, and wondered if she would see him again. Part of her really hoped she would.

Meanwhile, Trevor reunited with Michael, and the two of them bonded by harassing the TV star, Lazlow, in defense to him making a move on Michael's daughter, Tracey. When he came back from his honest day of work later that night, Wade had informed him that Sasha had left, much to Trevor's dismay. Tired and annoyed, Trevor retreated to the bedroom and smoked some meth, and eventually crashed on the bed which he now had all to himself.


	4. Making Connections

The next day, Sasha and Mercedes slept in and then made their way to Vespucci Beach for a beach day, as they used to do back in the day. The two of them had fun swimming in the water, tanning, and gawking at all of the shirtless men Los Santos had to offer. Trevor still lingered in the back of Sasha's mind. She even wondered if she should stop by the apartment real quick to hopefully bump into him, but decided against it, as Mercedes would be breathing down her neck with questions. Meanwhile, Trevor had spent his day getting involved with Michael and the FIB, causing him to meet Franklin Clinton, who later introduced him to Lamar Davis later in the day during a gang shootout on Grove Street that evening. Sasha and Mercedes had headed back to her apartment in downtown Los Santos to shower and clean themselves after a much-needed beach day. Mercedes went out on a date to go to the movies with her boyfriend, Spencer, while Sasha remained in the apartment watching TV, and eventually knocked out on the couch. She woke up thirty minutes later, to find a text buzzing in on her phone. The contact read "Sexy Uncle Trevor," she smiled to herself realizing he must have put his number into her phone when she went into the shower and rolled her eyes at the hilarious contact name he had chosen out for himself.

"I had 2 sleep alone last nite. U comin back 2nite?" the message read, causing Sasha to smile at the fact that he was thinking about her.

"Why should I?" she responded.

"Wade misses u." Trevor replied. She laughed at his response, Trevor definitely had a sense of humor.

"Aw, he'll survive" she replied, teasing him. She thought about leaving to go see him, deep down she wanted to, but she knew Mercedes would be back any minute now and was expecting her, and she didn't wanna disappoint. She continued to watch the TV, and about thirty minutes later Mercedes came back from her date and started to tell Sasha all about it as the two girls cracked open a bottle of wine and drank and talked, telling each other stories. Trevor never responded to Sasha, as he just assumed she was going to come over. But she didn't. After finishing a bottle of wine, Sasha and Mercedes both passed out in the living room, their somewhat drunken state of mind helping them both slip into a deep slumber. After about an hour of waiting around the apartment, Trevor realized she wasn't coming. He sent another text. Sasha's phone buzzed with a text message from Trevor, that read "Btw i found ur weed. Im bout 2 smoke all this shit." Trevor messaged her, yet she was already sound asleep. Trevor ended up sleeping alone again, much to his disappointment.

The next morning, Sasha and Mercedes both woke up around 10 am. Mercedes realized she was late for class, and quickly got dressed and bolted out the door. Sasha laughed to herself in relief that she had exactly nowhere to be. After Mercedes left, Sasha grabbed her phone to check her messages. Sasha's mouth fell open as she stared at the text message from Trevor when she realized that she had in fact, forgotten her little bag with her green in it. Suddenly, the first night at the apartment when she got high on the beach had entered her mind. When she came back tired and stoned, she had realized she placed the little baggy on the nightstand next to where she fell asleep instead of hiding it and left it there. She couldn't believe it. She had been so wrapped up in the excitement of actually being in Los Santos, she forgot one of the things she loved the most. "Shit, shit, shit!" was all she could think in her head. Because knowing Trevor, he probably would actually smoke all of it. She decided since she had absolutely nothing to do today, she would immediately make her way over to the apartment, hoping that he didn't actually smoke all of it. She quickly washed up, changed into her favorite pair of jeans and a white, tight cami that revealed her lower midriff, and searched on her phone for the nearest subway station. Only two blocks away, she began to walk. Making her way into the station, she looked at the Los Santos map and hopped on the subway to Vespucci beach with no problem. Being from Liberty City, she was basically a transit professional. The tram stopped at her station, and she ascended the stairs into the familiar Vespucci beach neighborhood. Thanks to her memory, she was able to tell which direction Floyd's apartment is. After a few minutes of walking, she made her way up the stairs to the apartment door. She took a deep breath in and knocked. To her surprise, Wade opened the door enthusiastically.

"Hey, Sasha's back!" he yelled throughout the apartment. He took a step aside to let her in, and she gracefully walked in towards the living room. Trevor was lying back on the couch, and as his eyes met with Sasha's he immediately grinned. She knew what he was grinning about. He was winning, again.

"Well, helloooo there," Trevor exaggerated to annoy her. "Look who came back to Uncle Trevor!" he exclaimed. She rolled her eyes.

"Ha. Ha. You know what I came back for, Trevor," she replied, folding her arms and staring at him. "Is there any even left? I fell asleep before I saw your last text," she stated, somewhat broken-hearted. Wade interrupted by politely excusing himself, saying goodbye to Sasha.

"Bye Wade," she replied, wondering where he was going but she had decided not to ask. She turned around and looked back at Trevor, who was silently appreciating her with his eyes. Suddenly, she felt very nervous, realizing she was alone with Trevor, but she tried to keep her cool. He began to speak up.

"Look who comes back for some lame fuckin' weed, but not for ol' Wadey boy!" he said as he stood up and whipped out her ziplock bag containing her bud, waving it above his head. She rolled her eyes in response.

"Oh, shut up! He did not miss me!" she shouted as she walked over and attempted to reach the bag from his hand, ultimately failing because he was much taller than her. He looked down and laughed at her failed attempt to be as tall as him, as she was even standing on her tippy toes.

"And Sexy Uncle Trevor!?" she exclaimed as she reached to grab the bag.

"Ohhhh, c'mon you know it's true! Don't deny it!" he replied with a grin. She stopped attempting to grab the bag and folded her arms while staring at him.

"No!" was all she said.

"Yeah, well did you change it?" he asked.

"Uh… yes! I did!" she shouted unconvincingly, clearly lying.

"Mm, really, huh? Let me see your phone then," Trevor demanded.

"No!" she replied.

"Fucking liar. Let me see your fucking phone, c'mon," he said harshly as he held out his hand. She sighed and gave in, handing her phone to him as she mentally prepared herself for the annoying bragging that was to come. He scrolled through her phone until he found his contact.

"That's what I thought!" he grinned as he shouted, tossing her the bag of green and handing back her phone as he sat down on the couch. She caught the bag and put it in her back pocket, and she sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"So, where have you been since you abandoned us, huh?" Trevor asked sternly. She shot him a look.

"I didn't abandon you… I left to go stay with my friend who lives downtown," she responded as Trevor raised one of his eyebrows while looking at her.

"What's wrong with staying here? I mean, you slept pretty well the other night," Trevor teased as he eyed her. She fought hard to combat a smile from coming across her face. She chuckled lightly and shook her head. Suddenly, her phone rang and she quickly pulled it out to see one of her old best friends, Rachel, who also lived in Los Santos, was calling her. Sasha immediately stepped out onto the balcony and closed the door behind her to talk to her friend in privacy. Trevor sighed as he watched her walk away, and suddenly the door to the apartment swung open.

"Trevor, hard at work!" Michael exclaimed as he walked into the apartment and approached Trevor.

"Ah, Mikey. Where's the surrogate child?" Trevor responded as he got up from the couch.

"Who?" Michael questioned.

"The boy! With the stars in his eyes…" Trevor responded.

"It's not like that," Michael commented.

"What's not like that?" Franklin shouted as he opened the door and walked into the apartment towards the two.

"Hey! Hey there. You and him, the old father-son issues. Gives me the fuckin' creeps," Trevor retorted.

"Shit whatever, man," Franklin scoffed.

"I called you boys here to discuss this job that I've been planning," Trevor said as he walked over to the planning board hung up on the wall.

"The fuck are you talkin' about?" Michael questioned.

"Shut the fuck up, Michael, alright? You owe me," Trevor responded.

"Hey, did you talk to Lester?" Michael asked.

"I called him. He's in the hospital or something, alright? We keep him out, and we get twenty percent. Well, unless of course you go states again and have me arrested," Trevor commented.

"Hey, it wasn't like that," Michael replied.

"It better not have been," Trevor stated.

"Yeah, like you give a fuck?" Michael questioned angrily.

"Oh, see I give a fuck, Michael. It's a position. A fucking viewpoint, alright? Like God. Like evolution. Like anything else. Sunshine, boredom, lies. That's what we got! Other people, they have other worlds, but for me? I'm like a vulture just circling the desert lookin' for fuckin' corpses, y'know? A carrion-eating motherfucker. Do you understand that?" Trevor preached.

"Woooow…" Michael said as he began to laugh and clap mockingly at Trevor's little speech. "Bravo! You fucking idiot!" he added on.

"Man, I still don't get the score. What's the fuckin' plan?" Franklin interrupted.

"We got Floyd, alright! Now, Floyd here works at the port. He puts me under Merryweather security, who are running some tests out at sea for Uncle Sam. We're gonna take whatever it is they're testing. Now, got a couple buyers lined up… I guarantee no problems and no major heat!" Trevor preached.

"Ay, wait a second, who is that?" Franklin questioned as he spotted Sasha pacing back and forth on the balcony, too enthralled in her phone call to have heard any of the conversations that were just going on in the apartment. Michael and Trevor both looked towards Sasha where Franklin was pointing.

"Yeah, Trevor, who the fuck is that?" Michael questioned as he eyed Sasha on the balcony.

"Hey, don't even fuckin' think about it, Michael! You're married, remember your wife, Amanda?" Trevor responded back, emphasizing the name.

"For fucks sakes! She looks like she could be Tracey's age! The fuck are you doin' with her?" Michael asked defensively. "Did you kidnap her?" he added on.

"What kind of fucking animal do you take me for? No, I didn't kidnap her!" Trevor barked back angrily. "She needed a ride to Los Santos… she's new here... she's my little… tourist!" Trevor added on as he chuckled to himself.

"Shit... she's fine, you too old for her ass," Franklin commented, chuckling as he stared at Sasha.

"Hey! Back the fuck off, and mind your own fuckin' business, Frank!" Trevor yelled at him as he pointed his index finger towards Franklin. Looking at her phone and without paying attention, Sasha opened the balcony door and walked back into the apartment, only to look up to find the three men staring at her, much to her surprise.

"Oh, hey.. uh.. am I interrupting?" she asked curiously as she looked at the three of them and then at the planning board up on the wall.

"No, no! Where are my manners? Fellas, this is Sasha. Sasha, this is Michael, my dead best friend, and his adopted black son, Franklin," Trevor said sarcastically.

"Man, fuck you," Franklin said as he side-eyed Trevor and outstretched his hand to give Sasha a handshake. "Nice ta meet you," he said.

"You too," she said as she shook his hand and offered him a smile. Michael then outstretched his hand to give Sasha a handshake as well.

"Is Trevor holding you here against your will? Cause I can help you, you know. I'm the good guy," Michael said as he shook her hand, causing her to smile.

"Oh, that's fucking hysterical coming from you, Michael. The good guy? This fucker would eat his own kids! And besides, she wants to be here, isn't that right, Sasha?" he exclaimed as he looked towards Sasha with a smirk on his face. She chuckled before she spoke up.

"Yeah… I'm here willingly, I just had to get something really quick," she teased as she looked at Trevor. Suddenly, Michael's phone buzzed and he quickly pulled it out to glance at it.

"Alright then… well, I gotta go. T, let me know when we're pullin' the score," Michael spoke up.

"I'll call you later with the details, I still got some more prep work to do," Trevor said.

"Sounds good, I'll see you guys later," Michael said as he walked towards the door and exited the apartment. Franklin then turned towards Trevor.

"Listen, dog, can you help me with that thang? Me and Lamar need your help… with that thang," Franklin said. Sasha watched the two engage in conversation.

"What thing?" Trevor asked calmly.

"The thang…" Franklin said as he shifted his gaze from Sasha back to Trevor, wanting her to leave but she failed to get the hint.

"Fucking spit it out!" Trevor yelled, his mood immediately shifting into an annoyed state.

"Stretch's cats are fucking with Lamar man, we need to… y'know," Franklin responded, gesturing his head towards the door.

"No, Frank, I don't know," Trevor responded.

"Fuck them up man, c'mon!" Franklin responded, clearly irritated.

"Right now?" Trevor said as he looked at Sasha, who was watching the both of them.

"Yeah, man! Now. They'd be least expectin' it," Franklin responded.

"Alright, then lead the way man!" Trevor exclaimed. Sasha began to turn to walk back towards the bedroom.

"Try not to get shot!" she yelled jokingly, as she could only imagine the kind of trouble they were about to get themselves into.

"It won't take long! You better fuckin' be here when I get back!" Trevor shouted as he followed Franklin to leave the apartment. Before he got to the door, he quickly turned around and grabbed Sasha's wrist as she was walking into the bedroom, causing her to gasp and turn around to face him.

"Can you drive?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" she asked in confusion, still startled.

"Can you drive? I mean, I know you're like 10, but do you have a fucking license?" he said sarcastically. She crossed her arms and shot him an annoyed look.

"Wooow sorry, grandpa, I'll try to catch up to your old age!" she shouted. Franklin was watching the conversation between the two and laughed out loud at the grandpa remark.

"Hey! Less of the old. I'm in the prime of my life," Trevor responded sternly with his index finger pointed towards her.

"Yeah? Me too," Sasha responded sarcastically.

"Mmm, I can see that," Trevor responded as he eyed her up and down, causing her to blush and look down. "Can you fucking drive or what?" Trevor asked again.

"Yes, I can fucking drive! Why?" she asked as she put her head back up to meet his gaze.

"Great, you're coming with us!" Trevor grinned as he grabbed her wrist to pull her towards the door.

"Man, T, what the fuck? She ain't comin'," Franklin stated, pointing rudely at Sasha.

"You have trouble making new friends, don't cha Franklin?" Trevor responded as he let go of Sasha's hand, now standing next to her.

"T! I ain't babysittin' or whatever the fuck you think you doing!" Franklin shouted towards Trevor.

"Don't be so fucking rude, Frank!" Trevor screamed at a high volume. "Sasha's a full grown woman, she can look after herself. AND, she can drive!" he added on.

"So?" Franklin asked.

"SOOO, she can be the getaway if we need it while you and I shoot, in case they send some backup after us. Probably ain't gonna happen but, just in case," Trevor responded nonchalantly.

"Do I even get a say in this? What if I don't want to?" Sasha intervened, annoyed that Trevor just assumes she'll do anything he demands her to.

"Listen, I gotta make sure you're not just gonna fucking leave. And besides, didn't you come here to see EVERYTHING Los Santos has to offer?" Trevor exclaimed. He had a point. With Trevor about to leave, her only plans were to smoke up alone, which she could do anytime. Trevor and Franklin both looked at Sasha, wanting opposite answers. She decided this opportunity was too exciting to pass up. Her poor decision-making skills were kicking back in again. She hesitated for a second to think and let out a sigh before answering.

"Fuck it... Let's go," she stated.

"YES!" Trevor shouted in victory, and Franklin rubbed his palms over his eyes and sighed.

"As long as yo bitch ass knows what you gettin' yoself into," Franklin commented under his breath. "Let's go," Franklin added, gesturing Trevor and Sasha to follow him. They exited the apartment and walked towards Franklin's car. Trevor opened the passenger door for Sasha, and she thanked him as she sat down. He sat in the back seat behind Franklin as Franklin turned the key and the engine roared to life. Trevor leaned his head in-between the two front seats.

"Seatbelts! Safety first!" Trevor said with a smile. Amused, Sasha smiled and proceeded to click in her seatbelt. Franklin just sighed.

"I'm not kidding, Frank," Trevor commented. Franklin sighed again and then reluctantly clicked his seatbelt in as well, causing Sasha to laugh quietly under her breath.


	5. Unfamiliar Territory

After a fifteen minute or so drive, Franklin slowly pulled into a run-down looking neighborhood. It didn't even cross Sasha's mind that Los Santos had parts like this. It reminded her of Liberty City. There were clusters of people wearing similar colors crowded into street corners in different areas, and none of them seemed to bat an eyelid when gunshots were heard in the distance. Sasha quickly developed an uneasy feeling in her stomach, as well as a slight feeling of excitement from her increase in adrenaline.

"A'ight. Lamar said he's around here," Franklin said while finding a place to park in a small nearby shopping center. Franklin reached over Sasha's lap, opening the glove compartment and grabbing a pistol and a mag. He loaded the gun, causing it to make a click sound. Sasha wasn't aware he was handing it to her to use, assuming it was for himself.

"Take it," Franklin said as he handed her the gun.

"What? Me?" Sasha replied.

"You wanted to come here. You know how to shoot?" Franklin asked as he opened Sasha's hand and placed the gun in it.

"I mean… I've been to a shooting range once, but it was a while ago," Sasha responded. Franklin sighed.

"T, man, show her how to use a fucking gun. I'mma go find Lamar," Franklin stated as he exited the vehicle and proceeded to walk away. Trevor exited the car as Sasha stared at the gun in her hand. He knocked on the passenger window, causing her to jump and fumble with the gun in her hand. Once it was secure in her grasp, she unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the car. Trevor watched as she held the gun in an uncomfortable manner.

"The safety is on, you're fine," Trevor said, reassuring her.

"Sorry, I just don't wanna accidentally kill you," she replied.

"Why? You in love with me or somethin'?" He grinned as he joked. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"You know what, on second thought.." she responded sarcastically, causing him to laugh out loud.

"Look, the only way you're going to be comfortable with doing something is by actually doing it, right?" He questioned. She shifted her gaze from the gun in her hand to Trevor and nodded. Trevor looked around the neighborhood and walked over to what it is he was looking for. He slapped a metal lid off of a trash-can and it clanged on the sidewalk as he began to dig through the trash, pulling out some empty beer cans and empty glass bottles as Sasha and some neighboring thugs watched in puzzlement. Trevor carried them in his arms, almost dropping a few, and started to line them up on a tall wall next to a garage that had some gang graffiti sign spray painted on it.

"It's cheaper than a shooting range!" Trevor laughed as he approached Sasha, who smiled in disbelief. He showed her the safety switch on the gun and switched it off while the gun was pointed at the floor.

"Now, you've done this before, right?" Trevor asked.

"Uhhh, yeah.." she said, sounding uncertain. For some reason, she had completely forgotten everything she had ever learned the one time she did go to a shooting range.

"Alright, look at what you want to shoot and bring the gun up to aim." She straightened her arms out in front of her and aimed at the biggest bottle about thirty feet away. Trevor moved close behind her, lightly holding his hands on her hips before speaking at a calm and low volume in her ear, almost whispering. This and his sudden touch only caused her to become slightly more nervous.

"Now, watch out for the recoil and prepare for the noise. Then, when you're ready, pull the trigger. Easy peasy," Trevor said as he let go of her hips and took a step back to avoid bumping into her from the recoil. As he let go, she let out a deep breath of relief. She lined up the bottle in her sight and stared at it for a few seconds, before pulling the trigger with her two index fingers. The power from the pistol caused her to stumble backwards into Trevor's chest, and she hadn't even seen where the bullet went.

"Did I hit anything?" she asked as Trevor helped her steady herself.

"You hit the wall below the bottles," Trevor said chuckling. "Take another shot." She brought the gun back up to aim and heavily focused on the target bottle. When she was confident enough, she pulled the trigger. The bullet flew at lightning speed and hit the bottle, causing it to shatter into pieces. Immediately, Sasha flung up her hands and the gun in the air, screaming.

"Woooooooo!" she yelled out loud in triumph as she waved the gun in the air, causing Trevor to facepalm and chuckle as she was somewhat acting like an idiot in a neighborhood she clearly didn't belong in.

"Woooow, there ya go!" he exclaimed. "You really have done this before, huh? Why the fuck were you acting so nervous?" She laughed in response as she was still in excitement.

"I don't know, I guess I just underestimated myself!" she said excitingly, although in her head she knew it was probably just a really lucky shot. Still, she felt proud she was able to surprise and impress Trevor.

"Mm, you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you're with me?" he teased. Sasha chuckled and rolled her eyes in response. Before she could say anything, Franklin approached behind the two of them. Sasha turned to greet him, seeing an unfamiliar man she assumed to be Lamar walking with a dog.

"Damn ma," Lamar commented. "Who this?" he asked as he looked over at Franklin.

"I'm Sasha," she said answering for Franklin. "And I'm guessing you're Lamar?" He looked her up and down.

"I ain't never seen you in the hood," he responded.

"That's cuz she ain't from the hood homie. She's new to LS," Franklin said.

"Well shit, welcome to the neighborhood!" Lamar said to Sasha.

"Hey, let's just go do something about the thing, okay?" Trevor intervened.

"Alright, we doin' this man. No drama. Just in and out," Franklin responded in a serious tone.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Trevor commented.

"What exactly is the thing we're doing anyway?" Sasha asked.

"We? You're goin? You sure you can handle yo'self?" Franklin asked, clearly not having any faith in her.

"Nah man, this could work in our favor dog!" Lamar interrupted as he rubbed his chin.

"How the fuck we gon' get it to work in our favor?" Franklin asked as he mimicked Lamar mockingly.

"Ballas never seen her before man. She could be our motherfucking spy!" he exclaimed with a hand gesture. Franklin and Trevor looked at each other in uncertainty.

"A fucking spy? Nigga, get yo damn head out of yo ass, we ain't the fuckin' CIA!" Franklin responded.

"Aight, so you got a better plan then?" Lamar responded quickly with attitude. Franklin looked at Sasha and then at Trevor with a look of uncertainty.

"Fine," Franklin said.

"What do you want me to do?" Sasha asked curiously.

"Watch and listen for the Ballas, those the cats in purple. Listen out for where them fools is gettin' their shit," Lamar stated as he handed Sasha the leash with the dog. "Walk Chop over on their turf man, look all inconspicuous n'shit," Lamar added on.

"Hold up, she gon' need more than just fucking Chop as back up, man. This girl barely knows how to shoot a gun," Franklin stated.

"Fo' real?" Lamar asked as he looked at Sasha, who nodded in shame.

"I'll fucking go with her. I doubt any of those Ballas will remember my face," Trevor suggested.

"Yo face ain't exactly forgettable homie," Lamar confessed, causing Sasha to smirk. Trevor pointed his index finger at Lamar and was about to go off on him, but stopped when he remembered Sasha was right next to him, holding himself back.

"It's all we got fool," Franklin intervened, siding with Trevor.

"Aight, man shit. They over on Covenant avenue. Try not to get clapped man," Lamar stated as he pointed them both in the direction of the area of south Los Santos where the gang tended to congregate.

"Fucking beautiful, let's party. Come on," Trevor waved his arm for Sasha to follow him and she scurried to catch up with him, with Chop jogging alongside her.

"Do you even know where you're going?" she asked as they walked.

"Just keep a lookout for a purple gangbang," Trevor stated, as he scoured the streets for any sign of the Ballas. After walking for about ten minutes, Sasha started to complain.

"This is hopeless," she confessed.

"Negativity will get you nowhere, Sasha," he responded. He spotted some gang members wearing purple and began to strut over to them at a fast pace.

"Trevor!" she shouted as she pulled on his shoulder from in back of him to slow him down. "We're here for information, that's it. You look like you're about to kill somebody. We're only walking our dog, remember?" she said, attempting to calm him down while looking up at him. Trevor raised his eyebrows while looking down at her.

" **Our** dog?" he stated in a creepy tone.

"Yeah… a dog that we're both pretending to own and are therefore taking him for a pretend walk..." she responded.

"Role play, huh? If that's what you're into, I can do that," Trevor growled suggestively, causing her to smirk as she turned her back to him to continue walking with Chop. Trevor admired looking at her backside as her hips swayed, tilting his head to the side slightly. He caught up with her and she acknowledged him next to her and signaled with her eyes that they were approaching the Ballas. The Ballas were wearing similar baggy attire to the other gang members she had seen, only their unifying colors were purple and not green. They were sitting on a wall outside a rundown apartment complex across the road from the two of them, seeming to be waiting for someone. Trevor and Sasha stopped next to a street light and tried to look unnoticeable. After a few minutes, Trevor nudged Sasha when another handful of the gang members approached the ones on the wall. The now seven or so members cautiously walked into the apartment complex. As soon as they were out of sight, Trevor handed Sasha her gun and then quietly made his way in the same direction with Sasha following. Trevor, Sasha, and Chop sneaked up the metal outdoor stairs slowly, only emerging from around the last corner when Trevor saw the last of the Ballas go into one room. The door closed and Sasha remained behind Trevor as he crouched next to the wall by the door the Ballas disappeared into. He pressed his ear to the wall, and she did the same.

"You got the shit?" The Ballas voices were muffled but clear enough to make out what they were saying to one another through the paper thin walls.

"Present and accounted for." There was a pause. Sasha assumed they were counting the drugs, the money, or probably both.

"My compliments to the chef," the buyers all snickered.

"We done here?"

"Yeah, man." They heard the Ballas advance to the door and Sasha and Trevor stumbled to get up. Sasha pulled Chop away to get a safe distance away from the door. The two of them settled on a corner above the stairs and Sasha quickly handed Trevor her gun, which Trevor quickly slid into his pockets along with his own. The Ballas were about to come out and recognize their faces. With the Ballas about to realize that they had followed them there, time was running out. Thinking on her feet, Sasha quickly looked left and right and then directly at Trevor.

"Quick, Trevor, pretend you're kissing my neck!" Sasha whispered. Trevor gave her a look of confusion as he was unsure if she was serious. She waved her hands toward herself as confirmation while staring at the door to see exactly how much time they had left before the Ballas came out.

"Well, that would be my pleasure," Trevor calmly stated as he suddenly pushed Sasha up in the corner, sliding his large hands around her waist, gripping her sides as he craned his head down to bite her neck to make it look convincing. She inhaled sharply in response. The door opened and some of the Ballas came out and glanced at the two of them as they walked off with their duffle bag, nudging the rest of the members to look. Sasha scratched the back of Trevor's head and let out a moan. The Ballas just smirked and continued to walk past her and Trevor down the stairs. Sasha's chin was resting on Trevor's shoulder trying to catch their conversation as his tongue and lips kissed the bottom of her neck, sucking hard.

"Tell them Lost fools we on our way back with the paper," one of the gang members said to another one. The one walking beside him pulled out his phone and called a number. Trevor readjusted his position on her neck and started to kiss and suck in a nearby spot, causing Sasha to close her eyes as she still tried to focus on listening.

"Ay man, we got the paper. We'll meet you in East Vinewood," was the last she heard before the Ballas disappeared around the corner and out of the apartment complex to the street. Sasha opened her eyes to find them gone. "Get off me!" she yelled as she immediately pushed Trevor off of her and rubbed her neck. He stumbled backward and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Geez, not so rough next time, Trev," she said, breathless as her hand felt for the bite mark on her neck.

"I was just role-playing, sweetheart," he said, grinning as he adjusted his sweatpants.

"Really?" she questioned breathlessly. "Tell me what they said as they went down the stairs," she ordered, knowing Trevor was way too preoccupied to hear a word they said.

"Mmmm, you were just too damn loud sugar, I couldn't hear anything else," he said as he licked his lips. This caused her cheeks to flush with embarrassment, and she swallowed nervously before she spoke up again.

"They're meeting Lost fools, whatever that means," she said with a shrug before beginning to descend the staircase with Chop. As she continued down, she looked back to speak to Trevor.

"And by the way, I was role-playing too." Trevor laughed softly and swung his head backward in the air as a sign of sexual frustration, going down the stairs and catching up with Sasha to walk out of the entrance. Trevor pulled out his phone to call Franklin and Lamar and described the surroundings as Sasha sat by the curb, petting Chop. After an awkward two minutes of trying to avoid eye contact with Trevor and keeping her attention on the dog, Sasha recognized Franklin's car, which pulled to a stop in front of them both. Trevor and Sasha got in the back with Chop, and Franklin quickly pulled away and out of the neighborhood before any Ballas noticed they were there.

"So, where them Ballas getting their product from?" Lamar asked as he turned around to face Sasha and Trevor from the passenger seat.

"I heard them say they were meeting lost fools to give them the money," Sasha reported.

"Lost fools..?" Lamar questioned, clearly confused by what she meant.

"You think these are the same Lost you were beefin' with T? I've seen bikers hanging in East Vinewood," Franklin intervened.

"It must be! I heard them say they were meeting to exchange the money in East Vinewood!" Sasha responded for Trevor.

"Well, damn girl. You ain't as useless as Frank was making you out to be! Good lookin' out!" Lamar said as he turned to Sasha and fist-bumped her. She smiled and reciprocated the gesture and then looked over at Trevor, who was raising his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, she a regular gangbanger now, shit," Franklin remarked sarcastically and shook his head, looking at her in the rearview mirror. He noticed the dark mark on her neck as she turned her head to look at Trevor.

"Ay, did those Ballas hit you or somethin'? You got a nasty ass bruise on yo neck," Franklin shouted while making eye contact with her in the mirror. She grabbed the side of her neck nervously out of impulse and tried to brush it off.

"OH, this? No, I, uh, slipped and fell," she said unconvincingly.

"What, and you landed on yo neck?" Lamar asked, turning to look at Trevor, who shrugged.

"Yeah.." she said again unconvincingly, looking out the car window to avoid eye contact. Lamar lost interest and turned back to face the windshield. Sasha's cheeks burned with embarrassment, and she felt the back of Trevor's cool hand against the side of her face.

"Frank, turn the heat off. Sasha's burning up back here," Trevor said slyly as he removed his hand. Sasha turned to face him and shot him an angry stare, and he just smirked at her devilishly.

"The fuck? I don't even have the heat on, T," Franklin responded.

"We straight, L? We helped you with that thang, dog," Franklin said to Lamar.

"Wait, hold on. Listen to your boy one time. Listen to your boy. You want some paper, my nigga? This is what it's about. Check it out. I'm talking about forty thousand. No problem. Cash in hand. Two days time, no killing. Nothing," Lamar responded.

"Nah, just starting another beef with the fucking Ballas, nigga, that's class-A felony bullshit," Franklin answered.

"We gonna keep our disguise on. Ain't nobody gotta know it was us," Lamar responded.

"Yeah, whatever homie. We'll see about that. If you want my help clappin' those fools, hit me up some other time man. As for now dog, I'm tired. I ain't in the mood for this shit, I'm goin' home," Franklin stated.

"So you meet one rich white motherfucker and all of a sudden you too good for these streets? You've changed bro. Man, just drop me off here, I'm done with yo' shit," Lamar stated. Franklin sighed and pulled to the side of the road and Lamar hopped out.

"I'm a motherfucking gangster, you know how I do. I can take care of my sizelf," Lamar exclaimed, slamming the car door and shooting Franklin the finger as he walked away. Franklin rolled down his driver side window and stretched his head out to shout after him.

"No the fuck you cizzain't!" Franklin yelled and then proceeded to shuffle himself to reverse and turn the car back around.

"Where you fools goin'?" Franklin asked Trevor and Sasha in the back.

"Just take us back to the apartment," Trevor responded, with Sasha remaining quiet. Franklin began to speed off, and after a quiet fifteen-minute car ride with nothing but the radio playing, Franklin pulled up to the apartment. Sasha waved goodbye as he drove off and Trevor headed up the stairs leading to the apartment, with Sasha following behind him.


	6. Addictions

_A/N: Hi guys! I have to put in an author's note here because I made a tiny little mistake (consistency-wise). I know I said in the second chapter that there was only one couch in the Vespucci Beach apartment but turns out in the game there's actually TWO and well... I already wrote this chapter and it was too annoying for me to delete/change it, plus it really isn't that big of a deal so yeah... whatever! Let's just pretend Debra and Floyd ordered another couch to the apartment or something and it got delivered while Sasha was away, okay? Okay, great. That being said, I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic so far! Please leave feedback! I wish I could reply to it, but just seeing it makes me so happy! It's my favorite thing about writing fanfiction. Anyway, enjoy reading :)_

* * *

"After you," Trevor said to Sasha as he opened the door for her to enter the apartment. She smiled at him and walked in. Inside the apartment, Wade and Floyd were both sitting on the couches watching the TV.

"Oh, hey guys!" Wade exclaimed. Sasha smiled as she saw the both of them.

"Hey Wade, Hi Floyd!" she shouted to them both. Floyd shifted his gaze from the television and looked up from the couch to immediately see Sasha and Trevor.

"Hey!" he shouted. Suddenly, Floyd got up from the couch.

"Wade, let's go. We got that, uhhh… thing to take care of, remember?" Floyd said as he grabbed his keys and looked towards Wade.

"What? What thing?" Wade asked, obviously confused.

"The thing I told you about!" Floyd said, waving his arm, motioning for Wade to get off the couch and follow him.

"Oh, ohhhh!" Wade said as he got up to follow Floyd out of the apartment.

"Bye Sasha, bye Trevor!" Wade said as he left. "Uh, bye," was all she could mutter back in response before they were gone. She had wondered where they were going but decided not to ask. Realizing she was now alone with Trevor, she suddenly felt very nervous but tried to suppress it. She didn't like letting him know she was nervous around him. Trevor shrugged at their sudden departure and sat down on the couch in front of the TV. Sasha walked towards the mirror in the hallway and paused to take a look at the dark mark Trevor had made on her neck.

"Jesus, Trevor, could you have sucked any harder?" she asked jokingly as she walked back into the living room.

"There's more where that came from, sweetheart…" he said as he watched her. "Speaking of which, it looks like it's just me and you. Now that we're alone… what, oh what, shall we do?" he said suggestively, grinning. She looked towards him and smiled, shaking her head as she pulled out her bag of green from her back pocket and sat down on the neighboring couch.

"...Can I smoke here?" she asked, desperately wanting to take the edge off of being alone with Trevor. This was her first real time alone with him and from what just happened with the incident regarding her neck, she desperately needed a distraction. She also knew she couldn't just leave with the risk of upsetting him as he was a clearly unpredictable and dangerous man… but in fact, she didn't even want to.

"Or, actually... I can just go take a walk," she began to say but Trevor cut her off.

"No, no. Go ahead and smoke up here, princess. You deserve it after the little… show you put on today," he remarked, clearly teasing her. She rolled her eyes and chuckled in response, as she placed the bag on the coffee table. She pulled out rolling papers from the bag and started to prep for rolling a joint. He stared at her in amusement. As she was putting the weed into the paper, he spoke up.

"I can't believe you won't come back for me, but you come back for some fucking drugs? You clearly have your priorities straight," he commented sarcastically. She looked to the side at him as she was leaning over the table and chuckled.

"Well, maybe I came for both. And I hardly consider weed to be a drug," she commented.

"Yeah, that's because it isn't one. A drug for pussies, maybe," he scoffed, ignoring her comment on maybe coming for him. She thought maybe he hadn't realized what she said.

"Why don't we do some fucking real shit, huh? Let's fire this bad boy up!" Trevor exclaimed in an overly-excited manner as he took out a pipe with some crystals in it from his pocket. She laughed in response as she continued to break up the weed with her fingers and pack it into the joint.

"Not gonna lie, tempting offer… but I think I'll stick to my joint here. I've been thinking about doing this all day," she said as she began to roll the joint. He eyed her as she rolled up the joint, licking his lips.

"Mmm, me too.." he huffed lowly to himself as he stared at her body, but loudly enough so she heard it. "Well, suit yourself. I'll smoke my meth, you smoke your pussy weed, and we'll see who has a better time," he added on sarcastically. Bringing the joint to her lips, she smiled.

"Okay," she said, before lighting the end and taking a hit. She coughed slightly as she let out the smoke, embracing the feeling of the smoke hitting her lungs. He raised his pipe to his lips, lit the crystals, and inhaled for a lengthy amount of time before exhaling, blowing out a thick cloud of smoke. She was able to take another hit before he was done with his. She watched him blow out the smoke intently, not coughing in the slightest as if he had done this a thousand times before. She extended her joint out towards him.

"You want a hit?" she offered.

"Oh, fuck no. I don't smoke it anymore, interferes with the speed," he stated.

"Really? Wow, I didn't think there was anything _you_ wouldn't do," she joked before she proceeded to take another hit.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think this would even be something you would do. I thought you were just some fucking good girl who thinks she's above drugs," he commented sarcastically. She laughed at his response.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. And so what, are you disappointed?" she asked as he took another hit of the crystal.

"Oh, fuck no, pleasantly surprised, in fact," he said as he exhaled smoke, and she chuckled in response. By now, the THC was starting to take a toll on her brain, and all of a sudden she felt somewhat giddy, as well as a sudden impending feeling of paranoia from realizing she was with him. She felt as if all of a sudden time had slowed down drastically. He was staring at her as she was staring into space, as she was too busy focusing on transitioning into a higher mindset to look him in the eyes.

"How the fuck did you get here today anyway, huh? And what have you been doing? I was expecting you to be here when I got back. Then you go and disappear on me for two whole fucking days," he said to her harshly. Feeling the heightened effects of the drug, she couldn't help but laugh at his questioning for an extended period of time, to which he definitely took notice of.

"You left! I told you! I went to go see my friend Mercedes from back home, she lives out here. I took the subway to come back," she said defensively.

"The fucking subway?" he responded with a laugh. "Are you kidding me?"

"What! I'm from Liberty City, it's second nature! The subway to me is like… you with your truck!" He laughed in response, as that sentence didn't exactly make much sense.

"Uhuh, so why did you uh, run away from Liberty City again? What's the matter? Daddy didn't wanna buy you a new car or somethin'?" he questioned tauntingly. She exhaled her smoke and shot him a look of disgust.

"Fuck off, no. And I didn't run away from Liberty City, I was in North Yankton visiting my mom," she responded.

"Ahhh... North Yankton! I used to have some business there back in the day. Why'd you leave?" he asked curiously. He was prying for a reason, and although it was annoying, she didn't really care. When she was under the influence, she was an open book. Whatever thoughts were in her head flowed out of her mouth without her even realizing it.

"Ugh… well if you really wanna know so bad, it's because I had to. I was so tired of dealing with her shit. All my life she has been abusing me emotionally, verbally, and sometimes even physically... I've always felt like I've never been good enough for her… you know? I could never compare to my perfect sister... and I don't really care! But, she just ended up moving to North Yankton and wanted me to come visit, she actually even paid for my flight and everything… and I thought maybe, finally, she wouldn't be so awful towards me for once since we weren't in Liberty anymore. Like maybe she had finally changed. But of course, I was wrong. She pulled the same bullshit, again. It was even worse this time, I couldn't stand it anymore. So I just left... and now here I am in Los Santos!" she preached, feeling as if she was giving a speech on her life story to a large audience. She took another hit, letting the effects of the drug try to erase the bad memories she had just let out.

"Fuck. That's some heavy shit. You know, my mother abused me too," he stated. She looked at him wholeheartedly, feeling sympathy for him, although he said it extremely nonchalantly as he began to light his pipe again as if recalling the memory had no effect on him. She immediately wanted to lighten the mood, taking another hit of her joint.

"Whatever, I'm glad it happened, because if it didn't I wouldn't even be here right now," she said with a smile.

"Mmm.. you mean with me?" he asked flirtatiously. She giggled uncontrollably again.

"No, in Los Santos. I love it here! I know it's only been a few days, but I'm starting to feel like I never want to leave," she responded.

"Well, you better never fucking leave, not unless it's to come back with me to Sandy Shores," he responded, staring at her with a serious face, which caused her to laugh again as she couldn't understand how he could remain so serious while under the influence. She shifted uncomfortably at his comment, realizing that as flattering as his flirting was, that statement was far too forward for her liking. She wondered why he had taken such an infatuation with her, and realized it must be purely physical. The thought discomforted her.

"Why you like it here so much anyway, huh? What the fuck have you even done?" he questioned as he huffed out smoke, interrupting her thoughts.

"I just went out with my friend, she took me around everywhere.. we went to the beach... it's just... so full of life here!" she gleamed as she spoke, causing him to smile. He had never had so much conversation with her that wasn't immediate rejection and sarcastic remarks. "What about you? What'd you do while I was gone?" she asked curiously.

"Ohhh, just the usual. Reunited with my formerly dead best friend. Met some gangbangers, killed their entire rival gang," he joked. She chuckled, knowing everything he was saying was probably true.

"Taking out gangs seems to be your thing, huh?" she asked, making a reference to the previous trailer park explosion.

"Just doin' a public service for the people. Just think of me as an exterminator!" he laughed to himself, which caused her to smile. She just couldn't help but admire his smile.

"How are you not in jail?" she asked jokingly.

"Oh, I was. I was sentenced to six months, but got out in four for good behavior!" he said proudly. She couldn't tell if he was being completely serious or not, but she assumed he was.

"For… what?" she asked quietly.

"Small robbery, nothing big," he simply retorted. She took one last hit, and her joint was pretty much done. His pipe was empty to this point as well.

"You know, I used to shoplift a lot… still do sometimes," she said proudly and jokingly as if her minuscule level of criminality even compared to his. He let out a loud laugh.

"Well then, in that case, fuck Michael and Franklin! You're everything I've been looking for all my life, baby! The only partner in crime I need!" he preached sarcastically, although it caused her to blush and laugh.

"I see you patched things up with Michael… you two seem to have an interesting relationship. Are the two old pals best friends again?" she teased, remembering the bickering going on between the two in front of her earlier that day. He immediately groaned in response.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that… he's still a fucking snake, but he's useful… so I guess I won't kill him, for now at least," he said seriously. She couldn't tell if he was joking but she had assumed that he had seriously considered it. He brought out another bag of crystals from his pocket and poured them into the pipe.

"You suuure you don't wanna try some?" he asked.

"Nooo... I'm already feeling this. You're doing another?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why not? The night is still young! Don't flake on me now," he exclaimed enthusiastically. She giggled.

"I think you may have a problem," she said jokingly, although he didn't take it that way. He looked at her sternly.

"I know what the fuck I'm doing. Now, if you're not gonna join me you might as well make yourself useful and take your clothes off or something," he said harshly. Somewhat offended, she rolled her eyes and shook her head as she began to prep another joint. If there was anything she loved to do while she was high, it was to keep smoking. She quickly rolled the joint, lit the end, and inhaled as he took a hit from his pipe simultaneously. Since she was at the peak of her high right now, she had inhaled a little too much longer than intended, with her perception of time being extremely distorted. She coughed loudly and profusely and covered her mouth, to which he found amusing. He let his inhalation out with ease and smirked at her.

"Geez, I didn't know you were a fucking pussy," he commented harshly. Her eyes were welling up with tears as she tried not to cough and laugh, feeling embarrassed. It took her a few seconds to be able to breathe normally again before she could finally respond.

"Hey! It was the first one. You never know how the first hits going to be!" she tried to defend herself, ultimately failing. She took another hit, hoping she could redeem herself, but slipped up and let out a baby cough. He laughed out loud, which annoyed her.

"Pathetic," he retorted.

"Alright Mr. Smoker, you take a hit for fifteen seconds straight and let's see if you don't cough at all," she challenged him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Challenge accepted. You count. But if I do, you have to sleep in bed with me here tonight," he stated while grinning at her.

"Deal," she replied, smiling confidently. He lit his pipe and began to inhale. Sasha began to count to fifteen very slowly, but around number ten he gave in and coughed profusely, to which she started laughing.

"That wasn't fucking fair, it's like you were counting Mississippi's," he said as he let out his last few coughs. She kept laughing in response.

"You know what? Let's turn this into a fucking party and make a game out of this!" he shouted eagerly. She stopped laughing and turned to face him out of curiosity.

"I don't like you sitting so far on an entirely different couch all the way over there. How about, for every hit you can't take without coughing, you scoot over closer to me?" he suggested. She laughed out loud at his absurd suggestion.

"Fine, but for every hit you can't take without coughing, you have to scoot away from me," she stated.

"And what happens if I get to the end of the couch?" he questioned.

"Then I start to move away towards my end. If I get to the opposite end of the couch, I win," she said confidently.

"Fine. We'll both time it the same, see who can out-smoke who. Start in the middle of the couch. And no counting as slow as a fucking turtle," he demanded. He positioned himself to sit exactly in the middle of his couch and she did the same.

"Ladies first! We'll count to five to start," he exclaimed, eagerly, knowing he was definitely going to win this one. In her head, she knew too, but she just couldn't turn down a challenge; she had far too much pride. She took the lighter, lit her joint, and began to inhale. He counted to five slowly, and she tried with all her might to keep inhaling as he finished, letting it pass through her respiratory system smoothly. She blew out a clean puff of smoke and smiled at him proudly.

"Easy," she stated confidently, almost bragging.

"Alright, don't get so cocky now, sweetheart, we've only just begun!" he exclaimed. He took his pipe to light it, she counted to five, and he was able to blow out the smoke with no problem. This time for her turn, he counted to ten, and as she exhaled, she initially let it out smoothly but slipped up and let out a little cough towards the end. She looked over in shame at Trevor, who was smiling.

"Ah, ah, ah, now move that sweet ass over," he stated, and she shifted a little over towards the other end of the couch. For his turn, she counted to ten at a normal pace and once again, he blew it out perfectly, grinning like the show-off he is. She began to inhale as he counted to fifteen, and as she inhaled she focused as much as she could on breathing it in nice and slowly, inhaling as much as she could before she couldn't take it anymore. Somehow, miraculously, as she exhaled the smoke flowed out from her lungs smooth and clean.

"Woooow, I'm impressed, there ya fucking go! Now you can put your big girl panties on," he responded mockingly. She rolled her eyes at him, and again counted for his turn. Once again, Trevor remained undefeated. For the next turn, Sasha again failed and had to scoot over, now being all the way at the end of her couch, closer to Trevor. Sasha began to count while Trevor took a hit, and of course, there was not a single cough. She knew was going to lose. There was just no way she could win, considering he seemed to be an addict and probably does this constantly throughout the day. Still, she tried. Inhaling as he counted, she exhaled after he finished, but couldn't manage to keep from coughing. Annoyed, she got up and sat on the arm of the couch.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you fucking serious?" he questioned angrily.

"What? You just said I have to scoot over. I did," she said sarcastically, trying to annoy him. He gave her a somewhat devilish look.

"No, no. Get your fucking ass on this couch here right now, no fucking cheating," he responded harshly. She rolled her eyes and got up to sit down on the couch he was sitting on, as close to the end as possible.

"Good girl," he stated as he began to light his pipe and she counted accordingly, and of course he blew out a puff of clean smoke without a single cough. She lit her joint and he counted surprisingly slow, but by now her state of mind was so altered she couldn't tell if he was actually doing so or if it just felt slow. She inhaled incorrectly and let out a few coughs, to which he mockingly patted on the cushion right next to him. Now, both of their legs were brushing against each other. Being so close to him caused her heart rate to increase slightly, in combination with the drugs. He hit his pipe as she counted, and showed no signs of being defeated now since she was so close, as he exhaled with an evil grin on his face.

"Your turn," he said mockingly with a laugh, knowing she was going to ultimately fail and lose if she failed to take this hit clean. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on her breathing, visualizing her lungs. She closed her eyes and inhaled as he counted, but suddenly felt his entire palm cupping the inside of her thigh as he placed his hand on it. Startled by his touch, she couldn't even inhale the hit properly before he could finish counting and she had already begun to cough. She put the joint down on the table, and continued to cough, trying to gather her breathing. He watched her, grinning, and waited for her to finish. She inhaled deeply and turned to look at him, with a frown on her face. He smiled and patted on his lap with the hand that was on her thigh, waiting for her to position herself on it.

"You winnnnn," she whined and sighed as she got up, turning around to face him.

"Ohhh, don't act so disappointed baby," he commented sarcastically while grinning as she placed both her legs on either side of him, straddling him. He put his hands on her lower back and pulled her closer to him, pressing his pelvic area against hers. Her breathing began to increase rapidly and became much heavier as she stared him in the eyes and then looked up and down at his face, only inches away from his lips. He cupped her ass and then began to roughly run his hands up her sides while staring at her in the eyes.

"Mmm, you're absolutely fucking beautiful," he muttered as he moved his hand up to the dark mark he created on her neck with his fingers tracing over it before he lightly cupped her throat. Her breath quickened as she stared at the man in front of her.

"So you really were just… role-playin' earlier, huh?" he said in a low, husky voice as his eyes shifted from her neck to her eyes. She licked her lips and nodded, unable to speak, but never breaking eye contact with him.

"You're a bad liar," he stated before he removed his hand and craned his head down and began to kiss and bite the same spot he had earlier that day. She inhaled sharply in response and submissively tilted her head to the side, allowing him to continue as she wrapped her hands around his neck. As she exhaled she let out a moan followed by short breaths that caused him to retreat his mouth and look up at her eyes with a devilish smirk on his face in response to her sound.

"Your eyes are red as shit," he commented as he looked her in the eyes, causing her to laugh slightly.

"Yeah, they always get like that… but I think this is when I look my prettiest," she replied teasingly, licking her lips. He bit his lip as his hands moved up her sides, and began to lightly graze and gently squeeze her breasts.

"Mmm, no I don't think so, baby... I think you would look your prettiest with your lips wrapped around my cock…" he grumbled lowly, as he squeezed her breasts more roughly, causing her to gasp as she exhaled, running shivers down her spine. Suddenly, the apartment door swung open as Wade walked in.

"We're back!" Wade shouted before he immediately saw the view in front of him with Sasha straddled on Trevor. "Oh, oh shoot," Wade stuttered. Sasha quickly shifted out of the straddled position on Trevor's lap and stood up.

"For. Fucks. Sakes." Trevor muttered very angrily.

"Oh, h-hi Wade," she said, extremely embarrassed. Trevor remained seated on the couch and his hands landed at his sides as they balled into fists.

"Uh, w-we uh, we can come back later," Wade exclaimed nervously as Floyd walked in behind him. Luckily, Floyd hadn't seen what was happening, or about to happen.

"No, it's okay! I'm- I'm just going to sleep. Goodnight!" Sasha said awkwardly as she rushed into the bedroom she had slept in the last time and immediately closed the door behind her. She jumped onto the bed and put her head in the pillows, completely embarrassed. " _What the fuck just happened?_ " she thought to herself in humiliation. Outside of the bedroom in the living room, Trevor growled lowly to himself as he stood up and stared at both Floyd and Wade.

"Ohhhhh…" Wade said in fear to Floyd, backing up against the wall. Trevor, with his hands still in fists, walked towards the two of them, who were now both backed up against the wall.

"Boys... A word outside, please... NOW!" Trevor screamed at them, causing them to scurry outside of the apartment onto the metal platform just before the stairs. He slammed the door angrily, and turned towards them, as they backed into a corner.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me?" Trevor screamed full volume. "I FINALLY had her right where I wanted her, and you two fucking idiots ruined it for me!" he continued to scream.

"We-we were out for a long time Trevor, we figured you would have been done by now!" Floyd managed to speak, although very nervously.

"Yeah, well when I fucking told you two to leave when she came, I meant for the entire fucking night!" Trevor screamed back angrily.

"B-but, where are we supposed to go?" Wade asked nervously.

"I don't fucking give a fuck!" Trevor screamed, punching Wade in the face.

"Ow, owwww! Trevor!" Wade cried, holding his nose.

"Now, since I ain't gettin' my boy sucked by her, one of you two morons better get on your fucking knees right now and take care of it!" Trevor shouted, presenting his crotch to them. Wade and Floyd looked at each other in fear.

"So, which one of you fuckers is it gonna be, huh?" Trevor shouted again, angrily. "Before I fucking kill one of you!" he added on, screaming. Floyd started to awkwardly descend to his knees and began to whimper, as Wade watched in anticipation and fear. As soon as he was down on one knee, Trevor pushed his head back, causing him to fall backward and hit his head on the metal railing.

"Fuck off!" Trevor screamed angrily as he turned back around into the apartment, slamming the door. Inside the apartment, he took a deep breath, released his fists, and turned back around to open the door.

"Come in," Trevor said, waving his hand, motioning for them to enter as he walked away angrily. Floyd and Wade scurried in nervously, and Floyd closed the door behind them. Trevor walked towards the bedroom door, trying to calm himself down with a deep breath, and opened the door to find the lights off and Sasha in the bed sound asleep.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," he muttered lowly to himself, realizing that the amount of marijuana she had consumed with the combination of being in the bed for the past five minutes caused her to already pass out into a deep slumber. He was so close. He closed the door lightly and kicked his boots off as he grunted in disappointment. He laid on the bed to position himself so that he was spooning her and holding her close to himself with his hand over her stomach. In her sleep, she responded to his touch by putting her hand over his and holding it in her sleep, causing him to smile. Within minutes, he was sound asleep, snoring loudly.


	7. Grand Theft Auto

It was around 11 am that morning in Vespucci Beach when Sasha awoke out of her slumber to the sounds of the older man holding her snoring loudly. She opened her eyes to find herself facing Trevor, cuddled into his chest. He was in a deep sleep, and she admired his facial features. She wondered how someone could be so menacing, yet so… attractive to her at the same time. Her eyes drifted down to his neck, studying his "CUT HERE" tattoo with awe. She certainly didn't find the tattoo attractive, in fact, she thought only a maniac would have such a tattoo. And that's definitely what Trevor was to her, a maniac. She sighed thinking about the fact that she was attracted to such a maniac, and the events of last night suddenly flashed into her mind. She was so close to slipping up with Trevor, she practically did. But technically, it was nothing they haven't done before. She remembered Floyd and Wade accidentally interrupting and how embarrassed she felt. She considered herself lucky for that to happen as if it was some kind of sign from the universe to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life by getting involved with this clearly disturbed man. Yet, with her being locked in his embrace throughout the entire night, she also had the feeling that it was already far too late. Still, to her, she technically didn't do anything though. This technicality was all she needed to motivate herself to escape the man's arms and reach out to her friend, Mercedes, who was probably worried sick for her as Sasha had entirely failed to keep in contact with her friend after the exciting events that she had lived through yesterday, from playing as a spy on the Ballas to smoking with Trevor and ending up nearly dry humping him. Slightly angry with herself for letting herself slip up like that, she immediately removed herself from Trevor's embrace, carefully in a matter to avoid waking him, grabbed her phone and exited the bedroom quietly to walk into the living room. Wade and Floyd were both nowhere in sight, and she had assumed that they were both gone already, realizing it was almost 11:30. She dialed her friend, and after a few rings, Mercedes picked up the call.

"Hello? Are you even still alive?" Mercedes questioned angrily as she answered the phone.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I got caught up and lost track of time and I completely forgot to call you. Can we meet later? I'll explain everything," Sasha responded. She hadn't known exactly what she was going to tell her friend but she felt bad enough to assume she could somehow find a way to fix it.

"Fine… I'm busy most of the day though. I don't even get back to my apartment until around 5. You want me to pick you up then?" Mercedes asked in a less annoyed tone.

"Nooo, that's okay. I'll find my way there," Sasha replied, dreading the thought of sitting in such an awkward car ride with her friend.

"Okay… see you later then, if you even show up," Mercedes commented somewhat annoyed before hanging up the phone. Sasha shook her head and sighed as she put her phone back in her pocket. She turned around to find Trevor leaning against the door frame watching Sasha, causing her to feel a little self-conscious.

"How long were you listening for?" she asked defensively.

"Oh, just caught the last of it," Trevor responded. "Your friend, is she upset with you?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. She's annoyed that I didn't tell her where I was going or that I wasn't even coming back. Just from everything that happened yesterday and last night I was distracted and wasn't even thinking about her, I just completely forgot," Sasha said as she sighed and made her way to the kitchen to open the fridge to find something to drink. Trevor smiled in response as he thought about last night.

"Anyway, I have to go see her later," Sasha said as she bent down to look in the fridge for something to quench her thirst. "Do you have any like… pineapple juice or anything?" she questioned as she eyed her limited options. He scoffed in response as he walked into to the kitchen.

"Pineapple juice? How fucking pretentious can you get?" he commented harshly. She looked at him and rolled her eyes in response.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it! It's good, I drink it all the time," she remarked as she poured some water into a cup and walked over to sit down on the stool behind the kitchen island, facing Trevor in the kitchen. He eyed her as she did so.

"Oh you do, huh…? A lot?" he commented suggestively. She clearly wasn't picking up on his innuendo.

"Yeah. So?" she asked in confusion.

"So, you're telling me you've got a pretty sweet pussy then, huh?" he responded creepily with a suggestive grin on his face. Her eyes widened in surprise at his unexpected, vulgar response.

"What are you even talking about?" she asked defensively.

"Oh, come on! Everybody knows that when a girl eats pineapple, it makes her pussy taste sweeter!" he said confidently as if he was an expert on the topic. Sasha laughed out loud in response.

"Okay, I did know that, but that's DEFINITELY not what I was getting at!" she yelled in defense, although failing to contain her laughter. He smiled in response.

"Mmm, so it does taste sweet, then?" he questioned suggestively. Her cheeks began to flush in embarrassment, as she was extremely uncomfortable discussing this topic with him.

"I, uh… How would I know?" she managed to stutter out defensively, gulping her water to avoid looking him in the eye.

"What? None of your little boyfriends have ever commented on it?" he asked demandingly. She swallowed some more water nervously before speaking up again.

"They wouldn't know either," she commented, hoping to end the conversation but not realizing exactly what she had just told him. A surprised look came over his face as his eyes looked at her in disbelief.

"No… you're fucking with me, right? You mean to fucking tell me a man has never offered to eat your sweet, delicious cunt?" he asked, extremely vulgarly. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat at his vulgar words, somewhat annoyed that he was prying so hard into her personal life without any absolute right to do so. Still, she tried to remain level-headed, as she knew how unstable Trevor could actually be.

"Ugh. No, they have. I just never let them. It's not like it's any of your _fucking_ business, anyway," she responded with attitude, annoyed at his growing curiosity and him continuously embarrassing her. He smiled in response before speaking up.

"Well, I guess that's the difference between me and them. I wouldn't _let_ you stop me," he said in a somewhat threatening tone, causing her to blush uncontrollably as thoughts of his face in between her legs lingered through her mind. She eyed him uncomfortably and remained silent before he spoke up again.

"I wanna be the first man - no, no. I wanna be the _**only**_ man to ever eat your sweet, delicious cunt," he stated menacingly, emphasizing the vulgar words. She leaned her elbows against the table and covered her face in embarrassment.

"Shut up, Trevor!" she raised her voice as she removed her hands from her face. She quickly hopped off the stool and walked away into the living room in embarrassment, pulling out her phone as she entered the living room. Amused, he quickly walked after her.

"Aw, no need to get mad, baby! Don't be ashamed!" he yelled after her. She turned around and faced him while reading a text from Mercedes on her phone.

"I'm not mad... You're just embarrassing me," she replied calmly as she kept her gaze on her phone.

"Aw, I'm sorry, sweetheart. C'mon now, forgive Uncle Trevor," he said as he stepped towards her, outstretching his arms to gesture for a hug. As she was reading her phone, the man stepped closer to put his arms around her, looking down at her as she first attempted to push him away, giggling. Eventually, she gave in, sighing as she released her arms from her chest and wrapped them around the older man. As annoying as he was, she couldn't help but feel safe in his arms and find comfort in them. She leaned her head against his chest and rested it there, with her eyes wandering around the apartment, a million thoughts in her head at once. Trevor held her tighter and put his nose down to her hair to inhale her scent, to which she definitely took notice of. She chuckled in response and broke free from the embrace as a result.

"Okay, that's enough," she chuckled as she lightly pushed him away.

"What? Oh, right! Now it's time to finish what we were gonna start last night, huh?" he replied in a serious tone. She paused for a second to remember the events of last night, leading up to her straddling the man and allowing him to continue to make his mark on her neck. She pulled her hand up to feel the mark on her neck before smiling nervously.

"No, no… and as far as I'm concerned, nothing was even going to happen last night," she teased. A devilish smirk spread across his face.

"Oh really, huh? So that wasn't you sitting on my lap last night, letting me have my way with you?" he questioned suggestively.

"No," she responded sternly. "And besides, I was heavily under the influence. Doesn't even count."

"Mmm.. yeah… right… you're still a bad liar," he grumbled angrily under his breath as he stared at her. Her little hard to get act was becoming too frustrating for him and he didn't know how much longer he would be able to take it without controlling himself. She heard the increasing irritation in his voice and was slightly put off by it as if he was trying to hold himself back from going off on her. She glanced at her phone again. The text from Mercedes read that her plans for the day were canceled and that Sasha could show up whenever she wanted. Sasha awkwardly cleared her throat before speaking up.

"So… umm, I gotta go meet up with Mercedes…" she began to speak.

"Now?" he asked.

"Well, yeah..." she trailed off.

"Alright. Can I drive you?" he asked.

"You don't have to, you know. I could take the subway," she joked but was also serious.

"Yeah, right. So some motherfucking pervert on the train can steal you away from me?" he joked as he grabbed his keys, waving his arm as a gesture for her to follow behind him.

"I'm not even yours for someone else to steal," she muttered under her breath as she followed him, but it was loud enough that he heard it. She was flattered by his flirting, there was no doubt she appreciated it, but she didn't particularly like when Trevor made her feel like nothing more than just an object of his possession. As crazy as it sounded, she actually cared for the outwardly crazy man and maybe she was even possibly starting to develop feelings for him. He quickly turned around and shot her an angry look, but made no comment. He then proceeded to exit the apartment, walk down the stairs, and get in his truck. Sasha followed behind him and hopped into the passenger seat. After turning on the engine, right before Trevor was about to pull the truck out of the driveway, a call came in on his phone.

"Michael, my man! How's Amanda?" Trevor asked sarcastically as he picked up the phone. Sasha turned towards him curiously, trying to hear the other end of the conversation, but to no avail.

"Yeah, we should be good to go by tomorrow," Trevor stated again.

"Sounds good, I'll get on it," Trevor said once again before hanging up the phone. "Do you uh, mind if I take care of a little something before I drop you off?" Trevor asked as he turned to face Sasha.

"Of course not, but seriously don't kidnap me. I actually really need to go see Mercedes, Trev," Sasha responded jokingly.

"Calm down, calm down... I'll get ya to ya lil girly's place… right after we handle some business!" he stated as he pulled the truck out onto the street.

"Mm, yeah? And what exactly is this business?" Sasha questioned curiously. Trevor was driving around the streets of Vespucci Beach by now.

"Well, me and the boys… you know, Michael, and Franklin... we're uh pulling together a little, uh... plan, so to speak," Trevor said suspiciously. Sasha laughed in response.

"Ohhhh right... that thing on the board... and is this 'plan' legal?" she joked as she faced out towards the streets of Vespucci. Trevor let out a manic laugh.

"Of course not! Where would the fun be in that? Which, is exactly why we need to get a getaway car and stow it someplace safe. Gotta find something fast to make a clean escape. You in?" he questioned as he quickly turned to look at her as he was driving. She giggled in response.

"To find a car? Sure. But why can't you just use your truck?" she questioned as he drove.

"Ohhhh, Sasha you have so much to learn. There's no protection! How would we be able to drive away when we're being shot at?" Trevor preached enthusiastically. Sasha let out a light laugh and shook her head, as the thought of bullets being fired at them didn't even cross her mind. Clearly, she did have a lot to learn. Trevor pulled up to a side street in Vespucci and parked the truck, hopping out as Sasha quickly followed. The two of them walked up to a nearby street corner by an intersection with a traffic light. There was a variety of expensive looking cars parallel parked on the side of the street which Trevor pointed to.

"Alright, take your pick!" he exclaimed.

"What? One of these? You're gonna buy one of these?" she questioned. Trevor laughed to himself at her cluelessness.

"No, you think I'm a fucking idiot? Why would I fucking buy a getaway car so it can be traced back to me? We're gonna steal one!" Trevor exclaimed a little more excited than he should be.

"So, let me get this straight. Before you commit your actual crime, you're gonna prepare for it by committing a different crime?" she joked.

"Exactly!" Trevor exclaimed enthusiastically. She instantly laughed in disbelief, eyeing the cars to decide which one to pick. Suddenly, a man driving a white convertible Lamborghini pulled up to the red light, only a few feet away from them.

"Ohhh, ohhh. That one's a beauty!" Trevor exclaimed as he looked at the car.

"Yeah, but someone's in it," Sasha commented. Trevor looked at Sasha and smiled wickedly before turning back to face the car.

"You can run fast, right?" Trevor questioned urgently.

"What?" Sasha quickly questioned in uncertainty, unaware of why he was asking.

"Listen. Here we go. You fucking run and get in that car the second I hop in, alright?" Trevor stated urgently.

"Trevor, what? Wait-" Sasha tried to stop him before Trevor was angrily running into the street. He ran towards the driver's seat of the Lamborghini, opened the door, and angrily pulled the man out of the driver's seat and onto the street while screaming "Get the fuck out!" Trevor proceeded to hop into the driver's seat and Sasha watched in shock as she quickly ran over to the passenger side.

"Sasha! Fucking get in!" Trevor screamed as Sasha nervously panicked and fumbled into the car, managing to sit in the passenger seat as Trevor immediately sped off in the Lamborghini.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" she exclaimed in excitement. "Did you really just fucking do that!?" Sasha screamed out loud in response as Trevor laughed maniacally.

"Yeah, and if you took any longer I wouldn't have fucking gotten away with it!" he screamed back.

"I'm sorry! Maybe a little more warning next time! Holy shit!" Sasha screamed as the adrenaline in her blood increased as Trevor drove at an increasing speed throughout the streets. Suddenly, Sasha heard sirens and saw two police cars in the rearview mirror chasing after them.

"Great, police," Trevor commented nonchalantly as he continued to speed up.

"Oh my god! Trevor! What are you gonna do? I can't go to jail!" she panicked.

"Fucking calm down, we'll lose 'em! I do this almost every day," he stated, way too casually. She couldn't help but feel extremely anxious as Trevor drove manically throughout the streets, weaving between cars, making sharp turns and running red lights. She felt as if she was in a fast and furious movie. With her eyes never closing to take away the sight of the high-speed chase she had found herself in, before she knew it Trevor was driving onto the Del Perro Pier. A police car was a good distance behind them but still following, and Sasha watched in horror as scatters of people ahead of her ran out of the way to avoid being hit by Trevor, who was still driving full speed across the boarded pier. The police car in back of them was no longer in sight, and Trevor reached the end of the pier, turning the car alongside the edge to park it. Breathless, Sasha immediately got out of the car and looked at the view, trying to catch her breath. Trevor got out as well.

"Ha ha ha, what did I tell you? We got away!" Trevor exclaimed ecstatically. After catching her breath, Sasha spoke.

"Oh my god, you're fucking crazy!" she screamed in excitement, and couldn't help but smile at what they had just done. Suddenly, sirens coming from the distance increased in volume and Sasha could see a cop car speeding up across the pier coming for them.

"Shit! Trevor! I thought you lost them!" Sasha shouted in a panic. "Fuck!" Trevor yelled in frustration as he turned around and saw the police car quickly approaching them. Without knowing what to do, Sasha quickly began to run down the steps towards the immediate end of the pier, looking for someplace to go or hide, and Trevor quickly ran down after her. In the heat of the moment, Sasha, panicking and not knowing what to do, climbed onto the railing of the end of the pier and jumped off into the water, feeling a sense of relief come over her as she entered the ocean. She swam to the surface quickly and began to laugh crazily as she looked up at Trevor, who watched her jump off in shock.

"And I'm the fucking crazy one!?" Trevor screamed down to Sasha in the water and she laughed in response as she floated at the surface. She watched as Trevor quickly looked back behind him at the approaching cop car, and then proceeded to climb up on the railing and dive off into the water. She watched in awe as the man did a perfect dive, and a few seconds later he came up to the surface only a few feet away from her.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" she shouted in excitement as she began to swim towards him, with her heart racing a billion beats per minute. Trevor looked at her in the midst of the excitement and smiled. Suddenly, without realizing what she was doing and being so excited in the heat of the moment, she swam closer to Trevor and put her hands on his shoulders and pressed her lips to his, kissing him. He opened his eyes in shock and then quickly closed them as he proceeded to kiss her back, slipping his tongue inside of her mouth as she eagerly accepted it. She pulled away to look up as the police shouted "They're not here!" and he smiled at her, completely forgetting the police were even still looking for them.

"Come on," she whispered as she swam under the pier to avoid being seen, with Trevor following behind her.


	8. Consequences

Sasha and Trevor swam to the shore underneath the pier and walked onto the beach. Sasha held onto one of the poles towards the side and peered up, trying to see if she could see or hear any signs of police.

"You think we got away with it?" she asked Trevor in an excited whisper, shifting her gaze from above her head to the older man to her right.

"Yeah, your genius plan of jumping off the fucking pier was clearly the only option there," Trevor commented sarcastically as he walked up to her.

"I don't see any handcuffs on us, now do I?" she teased in a sing-song manner, eager that they were able to escape the police.

"Yeah, well, we could have just gotten back in the fucking car and kept driving," he scolded.

"I was freaking out! I didn't know what else to do!" she shouted defensively and giggled in response. She had never felt so excited, with such an adrenaline rush flowing throughout her body. Trevor grinned and lightly chuckled in response, and opened his mouth to begin to speak when Sasha quickly cut him off. She was avoiding the subject that she had just kissed him, and was dreadfully waiting for him to say something about it.

"You think we should go back to the car?" she quickly asked as she started to walk across the beach, diverting her gaze from Trevor.

"Nah, fuck that, it would take too long for us to get back up there. There's a parking lot right over here always loaded with plenty of cars just like that," Trevor said as he pointed in one direction. Sasha began to walk towards the direction he pointed in as Trevor caught up with her. She paused to squeeze out the water from her long hair, and Trevor removed his shirt from his body, ringing it out as they both walked. She struggled to avoid staring at him shirtless as they both walked. After a few minutes of walking in silence, they reached the parking lot. Trevor walked up to a black Aston Martin convertible, hopped in the driver's seat, and then proceeded to hotwire the car. The engine immediately roared to life and the radio started playing music. Impressed, Sasha shook her head and smiled as she got into the passenger seat of the car. As soon as she clicked in her seatbelt, Trevor immediately turned off the car and cut the engine, looking at her with a neutral expression.

"What?" she asked curiously as she turned to look at him.

"You kissed me," he said very calmly as he licked his lips, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Yeah. So?" she asked defensively, trying to contain her nervous laughter.

"I knew it," he said confidently as he let out a chuckle.

"Knew what? I was just excited we got away, that's all," she teased jokingly. He immediately groaned as he looked at her, his expression quickly changing.

"Can you start driving? I still need to go see Mercedes and now I'm uncomfortable and soaking wet," she commented with a slight hint of defense in her voice. He rolled his eyes and groaned as he proceeded to start up the car and pull out of the parking lot onto the street.

"When are you gonna fucking give up the act? We're made for each other, baby!" Trevor yelled in a funny way. She immediately laughed out loud in response to his comment, as if he really believed that.

"Yeah? You really think so? I mean, I totally see it! It's not like there's a slight age difference or anything!" she shouted back with sarcasm, chuckling to herself as she finished her sentence. He quickly glanced at her.

"Is that what bothers you?" he asked in a serious tone.

"I never said it bothers me," she answered nonchalantly as she looked out at the passing scenery of Del Perro to avoid looking him in the eyes. Although she couldn't see it, Trevor was grinning in response.

"So, what changed, then? I've been fucking flirting with you from the moment I met you and nothing happens, but I jump off a fucking pier and suddenly you wanna kiss me, huh? The fuck am I gonna have to do just to fuck you, then? Jump out of a plane? Cause I can do that," Trevor preached jokingly. She laughed for a lengthy amount of time at his response, blushing slightly.

"Trevor! Shut up! What makes you think something changed?" she yelled at him defensively.

"So what? You were just, resisting me this entire time?" he teased mockingly. She laughed in embarrassment.

"Sure… something like that," she admitted. She wanted to quickly change the subject.

"Mercedes lives downtown, do you know how to get there?" she quickly asked.

"Yeah... just put it on the GPS," Trevor grunted in response as he handed her his phone, and Sasha did so accordingly.

"So, when are you, Michael, and Franklin going to pull your little… 'plan'? What is it anyway?" she asked curiously. He laughed to himself.

"Well, if I told you that, sweetheart, I might be held liable to kill ya!" Trevor said in a serious matter, although adding on a chuckle.

"That only makes me wanna know more. Tell me anyway," she demanded, causing him to look over at her with a grin.

"You're just as crazy as me, aren't cha?" Trevor teased.

"I guess I must be if I like spending time with someone like you..." she admitted unwillingly, causing him to smile.

"We're sinking a container ship into the harbor and stealing one of the containers. No big deal," Trevor stated nonchalantly.

"Why?" Sasha asked curiously.

"You heard of Merryweather?" he asked.

"Uh, no," Sasha responded.

"Merryweather security consulting. The company our government uses to fight its wars and protect its shady interests all over the planet!" Trevor preached.

"So they're the army?" she asked.

"They're like the army, only they're private so they cost more. Anyway, they've just been cleared to take government contracts on U.S. soil, and what's one of the first on the list? This container at the port of Los Santos! So, it's gotta be valuable, right?" Trevor continued.

"I guess, but what's inside of it?" she questioned.

"I don't know, but I know it must be big, and important!" Trevor exclaimed. She laughed to herself in amusement at how passionate he became in regards to his criminal lifestyle. She even admired it. She quickly became lost in her thoughts as Trevor continued to drive for a few more minutes, the radio playing at a low volume. Before she knew it, Trevor pulled onto the street Mercedes' apartment complex was on, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"...When are you guys gonna pull this little stunt?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, hopefully tomorrow. If everything goes as planned," he said as he pulled up in front of the apartment Sasha pointed to and then turned to face her. She unbuckled her seatbelt and then turned to meet his gaze, about to say goodbye. Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed her roughly, and she immediately opened her mouth and graciously accepted his tongue. As the kiss grew in intensity, Trevor placed his hands on her sides as he pulled her into his lap. Never breaking the kiss, Sasha landed in his lap in the driver's seat and the two broke apart to breathe, with Sasha staring into Trevor's eyes for a split second before smiling. She pressed her lips to his again, and this time the kiss grew deeper, intensifying as Trevor shifted his body weight up against her, pressing her up against the steering wheel. His hands roughly gripped at her sides as he leaned farther into the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth intensely. They continued to kiss passionately as he roughly dug his fingers into her sides and he continued to press up against her. She leaned backward as a result, causing her back to press into the vehicle's horn and suddenly, a loud blaring noise went off. Startled, Sasha's eyes widened and she immediately broke the kiss, leaning forward and laughing into Trevor's shoulder, who was laughing as well. Still laughing, she lifted her head back up to look him in the eyes, looking over to the left towards the apartment complex to see if the noise had alerted anyone else. Much to her surprise, she found Mercedes at the top of the stairs at the door of her apartment, watching Sasha and Trevor in shock with her mouth wide open. As soon as Sasha saw her eyeing the two of them, she embarrassingly struggled to fumble out of Trevor's lap and into the passenger seat, much to Trevor's disappointment. She looked towards Trevor, slightly embarrassed.

"Thanks for the ride," she said sweetly. Trevor sighed as he looked at her friend, Mercedes, and then back at Sasha.

"You suuure you don't wanna stay with me tonight? I need someone to sleep with… Or we don't even have to sleep…" he said suggestively as a grin spread across his face. She laughed lightly in response.

"I want to…" she began to speak, but then turned to look towards Mercedes, who was still standing there watching them both. "But I can't," she said as she turned back towards Trevor, who had disappointment in his eyes.

"She can join!" Trevor stated jokingly. Sasha rolled her eyes and laughed lightly in response before her hand reached for the door to exit the vehicle. Trevor grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn and face him. He immediately pressed his lips to hers, giving her a sweet, simple kiss. She couldn't help but smile at the gesture as her eyes closed for the kiss, and quickly opened them again to look at him. As she looked at him, she felt her cheeks burning in response to the kiss; it definitely surprised her. She then felt extremely embarrassed once she remembered Mercedes was still on the staircase watching and had just witnessed the two of them making out.

"Good luck pulling your little score tomorrow… Please don't die," she joked as she proceeded to exit the car.

"Ohhh, trust me babe, knowing you're gonna be my prize that's waiting for me when it's all over with is more than enough motivation for me to make it out alive!" he chuckled. She laughed as she exited the car, saying goodbye to him.

"Until next time, my dear! I can't wait!" Trevor shouted before driving off in the fancy sports car. Sasha immediately sighed with exasperation as she watched him drive away, feeling a million emotions at once. It felt as if her heart fluttered at the thought of Trevor, yet she was extremely disappointed in herself for caving, but also somewhat relieved. She felt so vulnerable around him, and she loved it but also hated it at the same time. She started to ascend the staircase to Mercedes' apartment, dreading the questioning that was to come. Mercedes was still waiting at the door for her friend to come in.

"Hey, dude! What's going on?" Sasha said casually as she walked past her friend and into the apartment. Mercedes smirked and closed the door, turning around to face her friend.

"Oh, me? Not much, _dude_ … What's going on with you?" Mercedes joked sarcastically. Sasha smiled nervously in response.

"Nothing at all! I've missed you!" Sasha said with a smile, hoping to alleviate her friend's attitude and avoid the subject of discussing Trevor. It clearly wasn't working. Mercedes shook her head as she eyed her best friend, who was in wet clothes and had fairly damp hair.

"I don't even know what to ask first… 'Who was that?' or 'Why do you look like you were sprayed with a hose?'" Mercedes commented jokingly. Sasha had completely forgotten that she was still fairly wet from impulsively jumping off the pier, and she smiled nervously and bit her lip in response. Her brain quickly tried to come up with a lie within seconds, but she failed to think of anything. The last thing she wanted to do was tell Mercedes about Trevor.

"It's a funny story, really…well… I fell in the ocean!" Sasha replied, clearly lying.

"Mhm.. you just fell in?" Mercedes questioned suspiciously.

"Kinda! Well, okay… I kinda may have jumped off the pier!" Sasha said nervously. Mercedes immediately shot her a confused look.

"The Del Perro pier? Why?" Mercedes asked in confusion. Sasha immediately cupped her hands over her face, dreading the judgment from her friend that was to come. She decided that there was no point in avoiding telling the truth.

"Ugh… I didn't want to get arrested and the cops were coming for us…" she trailed off before removing her hands to look at Mercedes, who was staring at her in bewilderment.

"You mean the cops were after you and that guy!? Why!?" Mercedes asked as she laughed in disbelief.

"He stole a car, okay. That car we were in. Well, and one before that. I didn't KNOW he was gonna do it… He was going to drive me to your place but said he had to make a stop, then he just completely jacked it from this guy sitting in traffic and screamed for me to get in! It all happened so fast, next thing I know the cops are chasing us, we end up cornered at the end of the pier and I didn't know what to do, so I just fucking jumped for my life! It was like I was in a movie!" Sasha exclaimed, unwillingly smiling as she recalled the memory. Mercedes laughed in shock.

"Are you kidding?" she asked in disbelief. That definitely was not the explanation Mercedes was expecting.

"I know, it doesn't sound real. But I swear," Sasha commented, chuckling.

"What the hell? So he steals a car and almost gets you arrested, and you reward him by making out with him in another STOLEN car?" Mercedes questioned.

"Well, when you put it like that, it sounds bad…" Sasha trailed off awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How about you put it in a way that doesn't sound bad for me, then?" Mercedes asked with a slight hint of attitude in her voice. Sasha immediately sighed at her friend's judgment.

"Whatever…" Sasha commented rudely as she rolled her eyes.

"Is he who you've been staying with? Did you ditch me just so you could have sex with him?" Mercedes asked rudely.

"No! God, no! Are you kidding me? Mercedes, literally all I've done is just kiss him! And it just kinda happened! What you just saw is all that's ever gone down between us, I swear!" Sasha yelled, feeling annoyed that she even had to explain herself to her friend.

"Right… that definitely explains the clearly old, dark hickeys on your neck!" Mercedes shouted back sarcastically. Sasha grabbed her neck in shame, completely forgetting about the marks Trevor had left on her neck from yesterday's events and last night. She sighed before speaking up.

"That was from something else, ugh… it's complicated. Can I just get out of these wet clothes and take a shower and I'll explain everything when I'm done?" Sasha pleaded. Mercedes shook her head.

"Yeah, go for it. I just put fresh towels in the bathroom," Mercedes said quietly. Sasha awkwardly made her way to the bathroom and proceeded to undress and take a shower. All of the events from the past 24 hours were running through her mind. She couldn't believe she had slipped up with Trevor like that. As disappointed as she was in herself, she was also relieved she had. She finished showering and changed into sweatpants and a tee shirt, and entered the living room to find Mercedes watching the TV.

"Hey, I ordered a pizza. Should be here soon," Mercedes said as Sasha entered the living room. Sasha sighed, sitting down on the couch next to her friend.

"Mercedes, I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry I didn't let you know I was leaving and completely ignored all of your calls and texts. I haven't been checking my phone at all. These past few days have just been so crazy… I just forgot," Sasha explained herself apologetically, wanting to calm her best friend, who didn't exactly feel like her best friend during this moment. Mercedes sighed, ignoring her apology.

"So, who is he?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"Who?" Sasha teased jokingly, letting out a chuckle. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"The guy you were straddling in the car he just stole, that's who!" Mercedes responded in a playful manner, causing Sasha to chuckle.

"Ugh, I know what you're thinking, he's crazy. Trust me, I agree with you," Sasha responded.

"What the hell are you doing with him, then?" Mercedes asked.

"Well… I've kinda been with him this whole time. Remember how I told you I met that kid Wade in Sandy Shores, who had a friend who was driving to Los Santos? Well, that's his… friend…" Sasha awkwardly explained. Mercedes shot her a confused look.

"I didn't really tell you all the details because… it's kind of crazy, the things that happened, and I knew you wouldn't really approve… but he is the reason why I made it to Los Santos!" Sasha continued.

"Why do you think I wouldn't approve?" Mercedes questioned. Sasha paused before answering, eyeing her friend uncomfortably.

"He's a really bad guy, Mercedes…" she trailed off awkwardly.

"Yeah, I can tell!" Mercedes shouted jokingly. "Are you in trouble, Sasha? Do you need help getting away from him?" she questioned as her tone immediately changed from playful to serious.

"No, no!" Sasha answered defensively. "It's not like that at all. In fact, it's everything but that. He seems to have like, a soft spot for me or something… I don't know," Sasha trailed off, smiling to herself just thinking about it.

"What else happened?" Mercedes asked. Sasha shot her a look of uncertainty, debating in her head if she should continue to tell her friend the rest of the details, but decided that there was no point in lying anymore now.

"Remember when we were sitting in the Bean Machine cafe place, and on the TV came up the news report about the trailer park being blown up? Well… he kind of did that. And I was with him," Sasha admitted.

"What!?" Mercedes exclaimed, clearly shocked.

"Listen to me! I had no idea he was like, this huge crazy criminal! Wade introduced me to him, and I'll admit he did come off kinda creepy… but I was super desperate for a ride to Los Santos! All I was thinking was as soon as we get there, I'll just ditch them and find you! But, stuff happened along the way… including him blowing up all of those trailers," Sasha finished.

"Oh my god!" Mercedes exclaimed. "Why'd he do that!?" she asked in shock.

"He was just taking out some gang he was enemies with, I don't even know! I didn't even know it was going to happen, he just said he had to make a stop. Next thing I know, he's speeding off in the truck and the whole trailer park is blowing up. I couldn't really just jump out! I was thinking maybe he would kill me or something, who knows!" Sasha attempted to explain herself.

Mercedes looked at her, completely dumbfounded. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Mercedes got up and opened the door, paying the delivery guy and closing the door before she made her way back into the living room with the pizza. She offered Sasha a slice and she took it, beginning to chew as Mercedes sat back down next to Sasha.

"Okay…" she trailed off, pausing for a moment to take in all of the information Sasha had just told her.

"But like, why the hell did you stay with him that night and the other nights?" she asked curiously as she chewed her pizza.

"Well… I don't know. I got to know him a little bit on the ride to Los Santos and he's really not that bad… I just think he's kind of misunderstood… and then by the time we got back, it was already so late I just stayed there, and then I had to go back because I forgot some of my stuff, and things just kept happening…" Sasha trailed off, attempting to explain herself. Mercedes paused for a moment to swallow and stared at her friend with a neutral expression.

"Do you like him?" she asked in a serious tone. Sasha paused from chewing to look at her friend with a strange expression.

"What?" she asked in shock with a mouthful of pizza.

"Do you… like him, like that?" Mercedes asked again. Sasha quickly swallowed before speaking up and began to laugh.

"Mercedes, I don't know if you noticed, but he's like twice my age!" Sasha responded jokingly.

"Ohhh, I noticed. I just wanted to make sure _you_ did. Do you like him?" Mercedes questioned again.

"No! I mean, I'm not gonna lie… I think he's weirdly hot but… c'mon you know me, I haven't felt anything for anyone in like two years, I get bored of everything too quickly!" Sasha replied, trying to convince both her friend and herself.

"If you say so," Mercedes responded, and Sasha was satisfied with that answer.

"Anything else you wanna know?" Sasha asked jokingly.

"What's his name?" Mercedes inquired.

"Trevor," Sasha responded.

"What other criminal activity have you been involved in?" Mercedes asked sarcastically. Sasha laughed in response.

"Just the trailer park explosion and stealing the car… oh, and I helped them spy on a gang in south Los Santos. It's how I got these hickeys. Really funny story," Sasha laughed.

"Them? Explain," Mercedes demanded.

"Trevor's friends, Franklin and Lamar, were dealing with some gang thing… and they wanted to use me as a spy. So Trevor and I were like, fake walking this dog around the neighborhood, following the gang to find out where they were getting their drugs from. They go into this room, and me and Trevor are listening to see what we can hear. All of a sudden they're coming out and they're about to recognize us and realize we've been following them, and we had nowhere to run, so I told Trevor to start kissing my neck. It was all for pretend, but that's kinda how it started… I guess," Sasha said, smiling to herself as she reflected on the memory. Mercedes laughed and shook her head at her friend, who in this moment she thought was completely insane. Sasha immediately noticed her friend looking at her peculiarly.

"I swear, I wasn't even that attracted to him until he did it! And then, I just… I don't know, something just came over me," Sasha attempted to explain herself.

"Jesus, Sasha… You're not afraid of him?" Mercedes asked.

"I know I should be, but… not really. He just interests me a lot. I see a lot of myself in him," Sasha replied.

"Well yeah, you're crazy, Sasha! But I didn't think you were crazy enough to associate yourself with a criminal like that!" Mercedes shouted.

"I didn't think so either, but I guess I'm just full of surprises!" Sasha joked. Mercedes immediately rolled her eyes in response.

"...Does he kill people?" Mercedes asked seriously.

"From what I've gathered, yeah… But only people he seriously doesn't like, I think," Sasha responded. Mercedes shook her head.

"I really think you should stay away from him," she said in a stern voice.

"I know," Sasha answered calmly. Mercedes was right. Trevor was clearly a dangerous man, and something told Sasha that the craziness of Trevor she had witnessed so far was just the tip of the iceberg. Still, she couldn't help but shake that feeling of her wanting to know Trevor more, although she knew she should definitely stay away from him.

"I mean it, Sasha. He's bad news," Mercedes responded in a serious tone. Sasha immediately frowned in response.

"I know, I know. Who knows how much longer I'll even be here anyway… Trust me, it's nothing," Sasha responded.

"Okay. Have you even thought about how much longer you plan on staying? I mean, are you gonna buy a flight back home eventually?" Mercedes questioned.

"Ugh, I don't know... I really don't want to… at least not yet. It's just been so much fun here, and I still have other friends I was supposed to meet, like Rachel…" Sasha commented, dreading the thought of ever having to return back to her normal life.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need… if you don't wanna stay with him… which you shouldn't be doing anyway! Just let me know when you're gonna be here and not gonna be here so I'm not worried, especially now since I know that maniac is kind of a part of your life!" Mercedes scolded. Sasha immediately began to laugh. As annoying as her friend could be sometimes, in that moment, she truly was grateful she had someone who actually cared about her.

"Thanks, Mercedes, trust me, from now on I will. But seriously, you don't have to worry about him. I promise," Sasha answered.

The two then proceeded to watch a movie together and then both separated to head for bed. Sasha slept in the guest bedroom and as she tried to fall asleep, thoughts of Trevor filled her mind. She wished she was with him to cuddle him in her sleep because although it had been only two nights, she had grown to really like it. She thought about what Mercedes had said, and although it was true, she couldn't imagine just completely forgetting about Trevor entirely. Everything about her trip up to this point that had been so exciting, and so thrilling for her was all because of Trevor. And she couldn't help but wonder what more would happen with him. Although Mercedes was right, she was in way too deep to back out now. With fantasies of Trevor filling her mind, she drifted soundly to sleep.


End file.
